I Just Remembered
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: I don't know where I am, or for that matter, WHO I am... All I can really remember is the boy that found me. He took me home and tended to my injuries, but I don't even know where to begin. MERTHUR! Rating subject to change as well. There is semi slow build up (in case you don't enjoy that) (AN: Yes, Merlin has magic but it shows up later in the story)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"H-Hello! Are you alright?"

I don't know where I am.

"Sir? Your head! You're bleeding!"

I don't know_ who_ I am.

"Listen... I live just over that hill, let me take you there. We can find you some help."

All I can really remember is... meeting him.

"My name is Merlin."

"I-"

"No, that's alright. Don't speak for now. You look battered..."

I let him slip his arm underneath mine, supporting me up by the shoulder. I thought I could walk fine, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. My head ached, and my throat starting burning before we reached the small town, lungs not working properly. Every gasp of air was a blessing. I couldn't remember anything when they started questioning me, all strangers of the village. I was lucky he found me.

Apparently I have a concussion of sorts, I remember things like how to read, I can speak as well... but I don't know who I am. I honestly can't recall anything before waking up in that forest, a sword on my hip and a gnash on my head.


	2. Made up Words

Arthur grunted with distaste as he woke to the stinging sensation against his forehead. He was in a strange place, one he vaguely remembered entering. A boy, the one who'd pulled him out of the forest, was hovering over him, gently pressing a damp cloth against his wound.

"Ouch." he cringed, jerking away from the stinging sensation of it.

"Oh, my apologies, are you awake?"

"Mm.. yes." he mumbled, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light shining in over the stranger's face. He did recall the boy briefly mentioning his name before... but the details were hazy. He wondered if maybe he'd have the good fortune to hear it again without having to ask. It would be terribly rude to tell your savior you couldn't recollect their name.

He was pale, thin, and young. _Desperately young_, at least by feature. It could just be the boyish complexion playing tricks on him. The boy looked completely stricken with concern, appearing with a soft, kind smile as he attended his cuts. Arthur concentrated on the feel of the boy's hand as he reached up to take his temperature. They were rough hands, chaffed with dirt and bristled with tougher skin, and it brought Arthur tot he conclusion that he was a worker.

Farmer maybe. Then again, most villages required it's inhabitants to contribute that way. They needed food. Those who didn't sow the feels, hunted for meats and natural resources.

"My name's Merlin." he smiled, breaking the quiet of the room. He stood slowly before brushing the dust off of his pants, "What is yours?"

"Ar.." Arthur frowned, "I..I can't remember..."

"Well.. 'Ar' is a start." he smiled, bending beside the bed and pulling up a bucket of dirtied water. "Arwin? Archer?"

Arthur shook his head, "No... It's- Well, I believe it's more... I can't quite put it into words."

"Plain?"

"Prestigious."

Merlin let out a short, snorted laugh, "Well you're certainly humble." He donned a cheeky grin, "What about Aragon then? or Aramis?"

"No.. No.."

Merlin gave him a quick look up and down, "You're not French are you? Maybe something like Aramith?"

"It's still wrong..."

The boy grinned, "Don't let it dampen your spirits. You have a bad head wound. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a concussion to accompany it." He pulled the stool closer to the bed, propping his elbows onto the mattress as he continued, "How much do you remember?"

"... You."

Merlin smiled widely, "If you say things like that, people will get the wrong idea."

Pink dusted lightly over his cheeks, but he refused to acknowledge it, "You smile a great deal."

The boy sat up straight once more, "When you smile, you infect the world around you. It is fact."

"You're probably contagious then."

"Could be."

Arthur watched silently as he stood again, bringing over a small roll of bandages before gesturing for Arthur to lift his head from the pillow. With careful precision, the boy gently peeled the small patch of cloth he'd placed over the wound previous. He stared at it for a moment before gingerly laying another small strip over the cut, then rolling the bandages around Arthur's head cautiously.

"Tell me if it's painful, but I'll try my best to be gentle."

"... You're very good at this.." Arthur complimented, staring at the boy's face as he tended to him.

Merlin smiled again, and Arthur realized he'd have no qualms if such a radiant smile really was contagious, "I want to be a doctor. I enjoy helping people, and medicine has always been a fascination of mine."

Arthur silently let Merlin finish re-dressing his wound, eyeing the room around him with curiosity. There was little furniture apart from the bed he currently sat on and a small table with a few stools. Dirty cobblestone walls surrounded them, and a flimsy looking roof shielded overhead. The floor was even worse than the walls, but he could clearly see the stick marks in the dust where, no doubt, they'd attempted to sweep the floor with a crude broom.

"Where are we?"

"My home.. My mother is out collecting herbs for me at the moment, but when she returns I'll introduce you ."

He nodded, but continued, "I mean more along the lines of.. _where_ we are?"

"Ah, right." Merlin grinned, tying off the last bit of bandage before pulling away, "This is Ealdor, within Essetir, small village truly, but very homelike."

"Homelike?"

The boy hesitated for a quick second before snickering to himself, "My apologies, I'm in the habit of creating my own words now and again. Most of the village folk are accustomed to it. Homelike it means its comfortable, and truly _feels_ like home."

Arthur smirked, "And what, prey tell, does home feel like?"

"Don't be a cabbage head."

"Cabbage head?" he laughed, "Insults that only fair to bring mirth to your counterpart. Merlin, you are without a doubt the strangest person I've ever met."

"What an honor." came the cheeky reply.

Arthur slowly laid himself back down, "Many thanks to you as well, for saving me."

"Well, no one could be certain I was saving you. You can't remember anything."

"No." Arthur corrected, letting his eyes shut slowly, "Nevertheless, I'm sure of it. I know you did."

Merlin stared at Arthur for a minute, before letting out a soft smile, "Pleased to hear it."


	3. Rough Tag

Arthur recovered quickly with Merlin's help, and spent his first few healthy days exploring the small village and meeting the people who inhabited it. Folk greeted him whole heartedly and make him feel welcomed. He shook hands with strangers ranging from the kind, such as Merlin's mother Hunith, to people like Will, Merlin's cheeky childhood friend, whom he'd had the misfortune to meet first.

"Hey! You're the brain dead guy?" Will had asked, unabashed, greeting Merlin and Arthur merrily.

"Be quiet Will." Merlin ordered, punching him in the arm, "It's rude to speak that way."

Arthur smiled in returned greeting, "Hello," He graciously extended an arm, his smile never wavering, "You must be the annoying friend."

Merlin couldn't help but let out a loud, startled laugh when Will's face turned sour, clapping a hand over his mouth in pity attempt to hold his composure, "Shut up Merlin! I'm not _that_ terrible!"

Will took Arthur's hand wearily before shaking, trying to will away the smile that threated his lips, watching Merlin struggle not to chortle aloud. Will rounded his eyes back to Merlin after shaking his hand, grinning devilishly, "He's even more attractive then you described."

Merlin gushed, smacking Will's arm roughly before turning to Arthur, "I apologize of his behalf... He's just a _prat_ who likes to mock me at any given turn."

"I'm attractive, am I?"

Merlin stuck his tongue out, "You're a prat too, don't act so high and mighty, it doesn't suit you."

Arthur smiled. This was a merry atmosphere to be apart of. It felt comfortable to him, maybe even a little safe. They waved Will off for the day, watching him retreat to his hut. He glanced over at Merlin, happily walking in step with the boy, "I was told I'd have the pleasure of properly meeting your mother? Or rather, she wished for the pleasure of greeting _me_?"

Merlin snorted, "You really _are_ a high and mighty prat aren't you?"

Grinning, Arthur clasped his hands behind his back, leaning forward only slightly, "Now, what ever could have given you that impression?"

Merlin smirked, smacked his arm, and turned about in the direction of his hut "Let's go find my mother."

* * *

"Merlin! I thought you'd be showing our guest around the village by now." Hunith greeted, smiling almost as wide as Merlin did. Maybe it was a family trait.

"This is Ar."

"Ar?" she questioned, giving him a look over "That's a rather peculiar name."

"It's not my name." Arthur offered, nodding his head slightly is respect, "I can't remember the whole of it."

"Ar is all we have to go on." Merlin shrugged, "It will work for the time being. Besides," he grinned, shoving Arthur's- Ar's shoulder lightly, "I think it suits the prat."

"Merlin..." Hunith frowned.

Arthur chuckled, pushing Merlin in return. Two could play.

"Oh, this means war!" Merlin exclaimed, before giving a particularly hard shove to Ar's arm, darting from the scene before he had the chance to be chased after, laughing in full stride.

"Big mistake!"

Hunith giggled to herself as the two boys ran off after one another, shoving each other back and forth whenever they got the chance, like a rough game of tag. She bent back down to her crops, a wide grin spread across her face. She only lifted her head now and again to see the same sight, the two of them happily rounding each other, occasionally stalling when someone new came to greet Ar.

This stranger would be good for Merlin, and maybe Merlin for him.


	4. Hunting for Clues

Ar became what everyone in town came to know him as. Eventually, even he himself came to know that as his name. He didn't even flinch when someone called him by it. He'd been living in the town for over a month. He worked in the fields with Merlin and his mother whenever they needed his help, hoping to repay them for taking him in. He and Arthur were close enough to be brothers by this point, and he was starting to come to terms with that. Ealdor had slowly taken him over, and was a home he could become a part of.

And he was startlingly okay with that.

There were still a few things he wondered over though. He kept his sword locked away in the house most of the time, only ever taking it out on rare occasion, and even then managing no more than to stare at it blankly. Ar still remembered nothing. It was all a mystery. Who he was, what had happened... Whatever had brought him there. Why his memory was lost in the first place... But then again, he wondered if it really mattered.

"Ar!" Merlin called, waving an arm in the air as he rushed over.

Ar smiled, greeting him fondly, "What is it?"

"Nicolas and David decided to go for a hunt today, they asked if we wanted to join!"

Ar took the hoe into his hand and swung it over his shoulder, "What about the crops?"

"Oh, they'll be fine!" Merlin grinned, "Besides, we've got all week to finish planting! When are we allowed the chance to hunt? Come with me! _Please_!"

Ar let out a short sigh, "I don't even know if I _can_ hunt Merlin."

"We'll find out then!" he encouraged, obviously overly excited.

Hunting was something that the village didn't do often. Crops were enough to feed everyone who planted, and it took man-power to hunt. It was a special occasion more then anything else, and when it did happen, normally it was only the experienced few who left. Boy's their age didn't often get invited. So, with a deliberate pause, and a faux sigh, he gave in. Ar propped his hoe against the fence, "Alright then."

Merlin grabbed his arm impatiently, pulling him towards the two men that waited by the end of the village. "Let's go then." David nodded, putting a bow into Merlin's hands, "No screw ups Merlin."

"Does Ar not get one?" Merlin frowned.

"He's never had any practice. For now, he can use the cudgel. I know it's a woman's tool, but it's the best we can spare at the moment. Perhaps the next time we go hunting he'll be ready to handle a bow for himself."

Ar nodded, a little disappointed, but not terribly. He smiled at Merlin's giddiness as they headed out. David and Nicolas had prepared them both their own packs, which was mainly dry foods and a few other supplies for skinning an animal. Arthur tied the cudgel to the side of his pack carefully. He didn't want to lose it, but it was heavy to carry. It would be smarter to save the strength in his arms if he wouldn't need it right away.

"What are you doing?" Merlin whispered, gesturing to the club.

"Keeping my arm fresh." he replied, "If I wore myself out too soon then I wouldn't have enough force behind my blow to actually kill it."

Nicolas smirked, "He's right. That is generally the smartest approach. Clever thinking."

Ar smiled, a little proud, "Thank you."

"Don't get _too_ cocky though." David added, "I don't believe we'll be killing too much today, let alone anything big enough for you to club. There haven't been any tracks to follow yet."

Merlin nudged him in the side with his elbow as they continued on, "When we return, we can practice all summer, by next season, you'll be a professional hunter."

Ar wrapped an arm around Merlin's neck, grinning, "I'd like that."

It was a slow start, no luck finding much of anything. Merlin was tiring easily, and his arm hurt from holding his bow in ready position for the first hour. He glared in Arthur's direction, envying him for thinking ahead. "It's like the forest is empty..." Merlin groaned.

"We're not far enough." Nicolas whispered, "And keep your voice down or we will never find a thing."

Ar patted Merlin's shoulder, quietly encouraging him, "You're doing great, they've just done this more than us."

"_You_ don't seem tired.."

"I'm not.. I guess I just-" he silenced himself and stopped walking. Right beside him was a broken thistle brush. He knelt beside it, earning Merlin's attention. "This way." he called to the other men, who scoffed before coming to his side, if nothing more than curious.

"Must have been a lucky spot." Nicolas huffed.

Ar didn't reply, nervously racking his brain. He hadn't even realized that he'd been scanning the bushes since they began. He'd been doing it subconsciously. Maybe he was previously a hunter? He frowned, not knowing what to do with this information...

They came close to the deer within no time. Ar stared at it intently, scaling it with his eyes. Not even thinking, he held his arm out, "Merlin, hand me the bow."

Out of curiosity, Merlin did so, holding his quiver out to him. He took the bow silently forward, shutting an eye to focus right behind the deer's shoulder blade. The string grinded as he pulled back hard, releasing swiftly to watch the arrow soar. All three men were left gaping when the buck fell, the force behind the shot making certain that the hunt would not be needing a second blow.

David jumped forward, examining the buck closer. "Well Ar, congratulations. You just caught yourself a hart of ten! The tines are plenty."

Grinning with pride, Ar joined him, enjoying the way Merlin blubbered in amazement at his side, "You.. you just... did that really just happen?!"

"I cannot understand it anymore then you Merlin, but it seems that our little amnesiac here is someone with hunting experience." Nicolas knelt at the deer's side, "I can't believe you brought it down without any baying! It fell with one blow!"

David glared at the arrow, "Why... it's gone in all the way to the fetchings!" he announced, reaching down to pluck out the arrow, but finding it difficult.

"But..." Merlin blinked, "Ar! You're truly amazing! You_ must_ have experience. Maybe this is a clue?"

He shrugged, "I don't really know... it was just instinct..."

"Maybe this will help us get to the bottom of your mystery." Merlin smiled, "After all, there couldn't be that many people in world who can hunt like you."

* * *

**Cudgel- Club generally used by women who accompany hunts**

**Quiver- Pouch of Arrows**

**Hart of ten- A buck with ten spikes on its antlers (during game, a hart of ten was how you determined if a deer was worthy enough to be hunted)**

**Tines- The spikes on the antlers (usually determined the number of points in a contest)**

**Baying- When the deer is too weak to run, it will try to defend itself as a last stand**

**Fetchings- The feather end of an arrow**


	5. The Storm

The boys brought the deer back to the village with pride, splitting the animal between the three houses. In the village, when you accompanied on a hunt, you were given a portion of whatever it was you caught. One third of a deer so large was spoils.

"Mother!" Merlin greeted, bursting through the door with excitement, "You'll never guess what Ar did in the forest!"

"Shut up Merlin." Ar grinned, pushing his shoulder, "It was just a silly deer."

"He killed a hart of ten with one arrow! David and Nicolas said they had never seen anything like it before!" he boasted, loving the way his mother's eyes widened with shock.

Ar laid the crate of meat on the floor near the stove. "We shall eat like kings tonight." he smiled.

Hunith raised her hands to her mouth, "I don't remember the last time we had deer in this house.. Merlin could never manage to catch much.."

"Hey!" Merlin grumbled, playfully punching Ar's arm when he laughed.

Hunith smiled before circling around the boys to get to the meat. She carefully picked a slab of venison that she wanted, making her way to cook it. Raw meat wouldn't last as long as cooked would. She opened the metal door to start the fire, smiling to herself when Merlin jumped over Ar's back.

"You two are closer then brothers..." she grinned, slapping a chunk of meat over the stove top. It was a much easier way to cook then roasting over a spinet. "I'm glad."

Ar smiled happily, loving the idea that they were even closer then family. "If I wasn't you wouldn't have a strong handed boy to work your fields."

"Today has just been one foul joke after another!" Merlin grunted, a small smirk hiding behind his glowering. "I can do simple tasks just fine thank you… I just can't slay a deer with single arrow!"

"A single arrow is quite the magnificent feat, Ar." Hunith complimented him, her eyes filled with pride.

He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck awkwardly, joyfully embarrassed. "So everyone has said."

"It's astounding!" Merlin added.

In all honestly, to him, it didn't feel like that big of a deal. In fact, it felt like everyone was actually making a big of a fuss over a small feat. It was just a hunt. The fact that he managed to take the buck down with a single shot was completely coincidental. It was just a natural instinct to target the main artery for some reason.

"Ar!" Merlin shouted, snapping him out of his trance. "…Are you alright?"

"Fine." He replied, doing his best to fake a smile.

Merlin frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Certain."

He nodded to Hunith, letting her know that he planned to go work the fields a little more before supper. She smiled gingerly, pressing a palm against his cheek, "You are truly a gift from the gods." Hunith was as close to a mother as Ar could have wanted. He shut his eyes and let his head fall into her hand, feeling warm and safe. It only lasted a short while though, Merlin latched onto his arm suddenly, bringing him back to the rest of the world.

"Aren't we going to work the crops?" he grinned.

Ar smirked down at him, "You plan on helping?"

"I told you," he grumbled, "I can do things just as well as you can!"

Ar ruffled the boy's hair as they left the hut, making their way to their small patch of vegetables and wheat. They'd only been out there for a short amount of time before Ar paused his work, looking up at the sky and sniffing the air every now and then.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked, laughing.

"A storm is coming." He whispered, expression border-lining on anxiety. "We need to get inside."

Without warning, Merlin dropped his hoe, keeping him head down as he grabbed Ar's arm, pulling him along by his sleeve, "Merlin! Merlin, slow down!" he yelled, the wind slowly starting to get strong, forcing him to raise his voice.

Merlin didn't reply, just pulled him towards the hut, dragging him inside before slamming the door shut behind them. "Merlin?" Ar questioned, noticing the way the boy grabbed up Ar's blanket.

He watched silently as Merlin wrapped himself up within it before huddling back into the bed. Ar approached cautiously, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, Merlin? Are you alright?"

Merlin didn't answer, but nodded his head lightly.

"You know this is my bed right? You have your own."

Nodding once more, Merlin stood up and slumped off the bed, dumping his blanket back onto the bed before making a dash to his room. He wanted to make sure that Merlin was alright, but Merlin's door was locked when he went to turn the handle.

"Maybe he wants to be alone…" he muttered, returning to his own bed and snuffing out the candle. It was late by now anyway, and the storm had made it darker then it would have normally been, so it felt even later. He frowned when a raindrop leaked from the top of the roof; it was going to be a long night.

* * *

The storm had been worse than he had predicted, rain pouring down left and right, feeling more like hail against the skin than water. There was lightning and thunder, accompanied by winds that would most likely uproot a tree before the night was up. The villagers had all taken shelter within their homes for the night, but Arthur couldn't sleep.

He'd spent nearly half an hour just lying there, listening to the rain and thunder when he heard Merlin's bedroom door creak open, bare feet making their way towards him. "Ar?" came a shriveled voice, "Are you still awake?"

The candle on the floor by his bed was lit quickly, allowing him to come closer, "Can't sleep either?" Ar smiled, greeting him warmly.

"Well… It's not so much that I can't-" a roar of thunder clashed through the air, making Merlin jump and run to Ar's side, catching him off guard.

Still a little confused, Ar scotched backward, hitting the wall with his back as he made room for Merlin, content when the boy finally joined him, lying on his side so that they both could fit. They placed their backs to one another so that the awkward, close eye contact didn't make anyone uncomfortable. Which of course, didn't stop them from feeling a little uneasy anyway.

Merlin tucked himself next to Ar's warm body, flinching violently when another roll of thunder rumbled the house. "Hey now," he comforted, turning on his side to hold a palm over his upper arm, "Aren't you a little too old to be afraid of thunder?"

Merlin curled into himself, "Just because I've gained a few years doesn't mean I can't get scared."

"Noted." Ar smiled, recoiling his hand so that he could lie with his back against Merlin's again.

Another hand grabbed his, "It.. feels safer…" he mumbled, almost as if he was ashamed to say so. "So, you can just leave it there… i-if you want to that is."

Once more finding himself grinning, Ar snaked an arm around Merlin's waist, feeling a little awkward, but only for a moment. He felt more secure in his movements when Merlin relaxed against him. His shaking boiled down to a few stirs here and there. "Why is this safer?" he questioned, a cheeky smirk spread over his face when Merlin growled, "I mean, surely you know that my arm won't stop a lightning bolt?"

"It just does." The boy replied, "It's warm, and comforting like a candle. I just feel better…"

"Like a candle? Are you a woman Merlin?"

He pinched the skin of Ar's arm, making him flinch, "Prat. Men can say meaningful things as well."

"How is telling me my am is like a candle anywhere near meaningful?"

Merlin let his eyes fall shut, pulling Ar's arm closer to his chest as he scooted further against his chest, as if trying to bury himself. He stayed silent for a while before taking a deep breath. "I couldn't expect you to understand a girl like me."

"Oh now, don't be like that." He smiled, pushing at him playfully and frowning when he got a negative reaction. "I was joking."

"Well it wasn't all that funn-"

Another boom shook the hut, making Merlin whimper. His shoulders tensed and Ar could feel the way he trembled lightly. "Hey, hey, shh." He began, pulling him a little closer, and shaming himself for whispering into the boy's ear like he did, "It's alright… I've got you."

Merlin didn't stop Ar from using his fingers to gently comb his hair, lulling him back into a state of assurance. "Ar?" Merlin questioned, making him quickly retract his hand, thinking he'd grown uncomfortable. "No.. Sorry… you can keep... Doing that." His words came out awkwardly, in slow patches. He didn't continue to speak until his hair was being pet again, "I was just going to ask if you'd found any clues yet…"

"Clues?"

"About who you are?"

Ar frowned, pausing the movement of his hand for only a moment, but enough for Merlin to notice. "I almost don't want to know if I'm honest."

"You don't want to know who you are?" Merlin repeated, confused, "But- Why?"

"Whoever I was, I was someone dangerous." he cringed, "I can take down a stag with a single shot, and do not forget that I was found in a suit of armor and chain, a sword on my hip. I was apparently trouble."

"Maybe you were a knight?" Merlin smiled, rubbing his thumb along the hand it rested over; the one Arthur was using to hold him.

"Wouldn't someone have gone searching for a missing knight? We would have heard something by this time." Ar's voice was soft and quiet, a bit uneasy, "I've lived here for quite some time now."

"I do not believe that you could have been a bad person." Merlin stated matter-of-factly. "It is not a possibility."

"You don't know that."

Thunder blasted overhead once more, but Merlin wasn't as bad this time around, only squinting his eyes shut, and letting out a small whine. "It's only a noise. The fear is in your head."

"Don't change the subject." He barked. "I'd still like to know why you don't want to find out who you were. Bad person or not, I would want to know if it were me."

"Well it's not you!" Merlin tensed when Ar raised his voice, making him jolt as if he were another bite of thunder. "…My apologies." He muttered. Ar's arm stayed where it was, but his grip loosened, "I like where I am now. I like living in Ealdor, with you and Hunith. I like the people, and I like who I am around them." He admitted. "Why would I want to change anything?"

"You think that knowing would change something?"

Ar let out a heavy sigh, pushing himself forward to that his forehead bumped the back of Merlin's, tangling his nose in the boy's hair, "Knowing," he whispered, "would change everything."

"You are wise." Merlin smiled, turning himself over onto the opposite side, looking directly at Arthur now. "Evil men are not wise. If they were, they wouldn't be evil."

The two of them chuckled, their eyes heavy and sleepy once they'd finished. It was late, and the storm was finally dying down. Merlin pulled the blanket up to cover his shoulders, pushing it up into his cheeks like he was hiding. Ar grinned. "You look like a mouse peeking out of its burrow."

"But you wouldn't kill this adorable face now would you?" he enlarged his eyes like that of a puppy, hiding his mischievous smirk behind the blanket.

"Go to bed mouse."

"I'll eat your grain!"

Ar reached his hand up, ruffling the boy's hair, "Then I'll have to deal with you."

"Good men don't harm the innocent!"

Ar's smiling turned soft and frail, hardly there, "Maybe I wasn't a good man."

Merlin frowned before letting his eyes shut, "Like I said… it's not a possibility."


	6. Important Update

**I apologize deeply lovelies, but while I was on vacation, I wrote multiple updates on word doc hoping to post them once I had Internet again. However on the plane trip home, my laptop got severely damaged and I lost it all. There won't be updates for a while because I don't have A way to write anything quite yet or to get in touch with my betas. I'm writing this on my phone and having a terrible time trying to do so. On top of hat, i was involved in a car wreck, and had all my wisdom teeth pulled. If I have to then I'll Ty to continue writing this way, I hope you don't mind being a little patient as I try to get a new computer. There will be a wait For Updates during this time, but I hope you'll understand. Love you all! Thank you for your support!**

** -an apologetic LovelyFangirls**


	7. There Musn't be Change

Ar's instincts of course had been spot on. The wind had pulled most of the seeds completely out of the soil, scattering a majority all over the village. Trees were uprooted, and Will's family lost the roof of their hut, splitting them up to stay under the homes of neighbors until they could mend it.

Will, as it happened, was going to stay with them during the rebuilding. Ar wouldn't normally have a problem with this, accept that he kept distracting Merlin from helping out with the replanting. Will took up Merlin's attention often anyway, but now it just seemed more frequent, and always when Ar needed him most. He ended up subconsciously glaring every time Will made his way over to them in the garden, a smug grin on his face.

"Morning Merlin." he greeted, plainly ignoring the blonde.

Ar had no trouble striking the soil hard with his hoe, knowing very well how he was being intentionally ignored. Merlin nodded his head subtly as he continued to help, dropping a very rationed portion of seeds into the soil Ar sifted. "Morning."

"Are you two still planting? It's been most of the day and you're only halfway through?"

Ar groaned with irritation, "Instead of insulting us, you could help. It would make our _slow_ progress speed up considerably."

Shrugging, Will propped himself against the fence, pulling away harshly when he gave himself a sliver. Ar did his best to contain his smug grin. Merlin frowned, staring down at the last few seeds he'd dropped questionably, "Ar, do we have enough to last until the new crops can harvest? Won't it set us back nearly.. a month?"

Ar pulled up his hoe, wiping his brow free of sweat before thinking it over, "..You're probably right," he started, looking over the field quickly before adverting his attention to the nearly empty bag of seed in Merlin's hands, "We don't have much of a choice with our supply however."

"Well.. Maybe we can just go hunting with the men again? Split up the meat between the houses?"

Shaking his head, Ar leaned his hoe against the fence, "No, the last deer was luck, and only fed three houses. It won't last the village, and we can't spare the men to hunt every meal instead of working on the crops." Ar looked sadly over to Merlin, "What do you think we should do?"

"M-Me?" He squeaked, "I wouldn't know. You don't think I'm capable of planting seeds let alone saving the town." Merlin was staring at him pleadingly, "You cannot possibly be out of ideas. The village will starve."

Ar was quiet, thinking things over, and trying his best to ignore the brunette that watched them curiously, "..There's no helping it then."

Will and Merlin stared questionably at one another as Ar nudges the gate open with his knee, quickly making his way back to Hunith's house. They tagged along behind him as he entered -making his way to Merlin's mother, "Hunith." he started, "I need food for a few days of travel."

"Where are you going?" Merlin questioned, catching his arm. It was ripped away as quickly as Merlin had grabbed it.

Ar pulled a bag out from under his bed, starting to shove things inside, "Camelot."

"Camelot!?" Merlin repeated, "They won't help us. We're part of Cendrid's Kingdom."

"Cendrid won't help small villages, you know that better then I do; you have lived here longer. Camelot is the only choice we have."

Merlin shook his head hastily as Ar began helping Hunith, "No. It's too dangerous to go alone."

"Everyone else is busy with trying to re-plant the crops." he stated, rolling a tattered blanket into a bundle. "It's a one man job anyway."

"I don't care! If no one else can accompany you then.. I'm going with you."

"Absolutely not." Ar replied, pausing his packing to stare Merlin down, eyes daring him to challenge.

Merlin frowned childishly, spinning on his heel to find a pack of his own, "You were just asking me for ideas! Trust a little? I can take care of my own!"

"No."

Will rolled his eyes with a grumbling moan, "If you don't take him willingly he will just follow along behind. Possibly get himself hurt without your watchful gaze."

Merlin jabbed Will in the side with his elbow before helping Hunith pack, ignoring Ar's protests. The bags were filled with necessities; food, a few pieces of silver, and blankets for sleeping. They didn't bother with clothing, but Merlin insisted the bring a bow, maybe even Ar's sword. Traveling was dangerous without a way of protecting yourself. But the time the had finished, the sun had already set with caramel colored rays.

Hunith refused to let them leave that night; reminding him that the journey would be easer to navigate with daylight. Ar groaned, dropping the pack onto his bed before lifting his legs over the side, leaning with frustration against the wall. Merlin and Will were still staring out the door of the hut, watching the sun go down. It looked like it was going to rain again, putting Merlin's nerves on edge. It had only rained after the storm, but that didn't mean it wouldn't thunder again.

Ar watched Merlin from where he lay, Will finally deciding to turn in after patting Merlin's back. "Goodnight." he mumbled before making his way to Merlin's room. He was supposed to stay there while he waited for the hut's new roof. It wasn't that he thoughts badly of Will, but Ar would have felt better to know they weren't sharing a bed. He'd always secretly questioned Will's motives around the boy.

"You can stay here tonight." he muttered, knowing very well Merlin would hear him, even if he wasn't acknowledged, "In case the storm comes back."

Merlin didn't reply, but gave a small, hesitant nod. The sun's light had disappeared completely now, but the light from the candle by Ar's bed tried to hide the stars from Merlin's eyes. Suddenly tired, Merlin shut the door, slowly making his way to the straw bed and crawling up beside his friend. It wasn't awkward this time when Ar held Merlin in an arm, warming and comforting him. "Thank you.."

Merlin lowered questioningly, "For what?"

"I probably wouldn't have the courage on my own."

Smiling, Merlin let himself relax against Ar, enjoying how well he fit, snugly tucked into his chest- Like they connected perfectly just lying there like that. "You don't need _me_ to be brave."

"Of course I do."

Ar let his eyes fall closed as Merlin played with the tassels of his shirt, "You're truly something... I.. want to know who you were."

With a discouraging frown, his eyes reopened, "I pray we _never_ know."

"Why?"

"Merlin," he began sternly, "We've had this conversation before."

Merlin's paused his playing but continued to stare at the tassels, trying to concentrate anywhere but Ar's eyes. He felt a little awkward now. "I know."

"Then why do you keep bringing it up?"

Letting his head fall, Merlin snuggled into a better position to sleep. "You're not even curious?" He questioned, rather gloomy. "I know you're scared that you may have a troubled past, but-"

"_Mer_lin." Ar warned, a stern, but gentle stand in his expression, "Please..."

With a silent, hesitant nod, Merlin shut his eyes, "Sorry."

The rain was louder now and the bedside candle was dangerously low on the wick; with a gently fading flame. Trickling raindrops tapped the window like a stranger asking for entrance; casting shadows on the floor with the moonlight now that the candle had finally died. Merlin was comfortable, warmly tucked into Ar's side, his unruly hair just barely tickling the man's neck. The room felt soft. If that made any sense at all. It was just peacefully quiet.

Once he could finally hear light snores, Ar tentatively raised his free hand to the boy's head, petting his hair soothingly. Merlin hummed quietly, like a cat purring, encouraging his hand to continue. Ar was happy. He didn't want anything else, and desperately wanted Merlin to understand that. Finding out who he was could ruin it all, possibly even put Merlin and Hunith in danger. That was the last thing he wanted.

He could barely make out Merlin's features thanks to the moonlight, but the pale skin was unmistakable. The small crush he'd developed on the boy when he first arrived had quickly blazed. He never wanted to drag Merlin into any danger. Checking again to make absolutely sure he was sleeping, he pressed himself closer; lips ghosting over his forehead. "Goodnight Merlin..." with a light smile, Ar kissed him.

Merlin's hair tickled his lip and only managed to make him smile more. He was happy like this. No changes. Changing this wouldn't be okay.


	8. Seven

Ar was already awake and out of bed by the time Merlin opened his sleepy eyes, rubbing the morning goo out of them. "Morning." Ar hummed, crouching down to stuff the final few necessities into his pack before tossing Merlin's up into his lap. "We've got a long journey ahead of us."

Sluggishly, Merlin lifted himself out of bed, nodding diligently as he slumped his pack over his arm. Ar chuckled, "Tired?"

"Exhausted.."

"Should we wait a while longer?" the blonde asked, pausing his movements to study Merlin's weariness.

Merlin frowned, forcing himself to stand, "No, I'll be fine."

The duo was sent off with warm hugs from Hunith, and safe wishes from the better part of the town. Will made sure to tell Ar to keep Merlin out of trouble, a terrifying grin on his face when Merlin slumped over slightly. The boy was tired, and dragged behind Arthur as they entered the woods. One part perseverance, two parts weary Merlin tried to pick up his pace. He'd struggled through with enough determination to finally stand shoulder to shoulder with the blonde.

"We've barely started and you're already tired?" Ar mocked, resting a hand over his upper back with support.

"I was tired before the journey started..." Merlin grumbled, "I was hoping to wake up by now though..."

Ar chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair carelessly, "No worries Merlin. You'll get your sailing legs soon enough."

With a low groan, Merlin nodded, deciding to grab onto Ar's bag, forcing the blonde to pull him around like a mule pulls a wagon. "Hey. What's the idea?" he growled, jerking his shoulders around in attempts to force the boy off his back. "Merlin."

"Working on those sailing legs. That's all."

"Well I'd prefer if you stood by yourself, rather then using me as crutches." Ar grinned, giving another sudden jerk of his arm before Merlin let go.

It didn't take too long until Merlin was wide awake and back to his happy-go-lucky self. He was beside Ar for most of their starting journey, and even made it a little ahead of him towards the end. He'd been pretty pleased with himself. "So," Merlin started, hoping to spark conversation after almost a half hour of uncomfortable silence, "What will we do once we get into Camelot?"

Ar gripped the arms of his bag nonchalantly, "Request an audience with the king. We'll be heard out, and he'll give us supplies to live off of."

Merlin frowned in silence before kicking a stray stick off the ground, "And if he doesn't?"

"Then we beg."

"You'd risk your pride for a few bags of grain?"

Ar grinned, "I'd risk my pride for a few handfuls of it if it meant the village wouldn't starve."

"You've got a leading soul in you." Merlin smiled, slowing down a little so that he was once again shoulder to shoulder. "I can see it."

"And do you make a habit out of staring at peoples souls?" he teased.

Merlin pushed himself against Ar's arm, "Only yours."

"Such a girl's petticoat, Merlin."

"Why am I a girl for saying meaningful thi-"

An overgrown tree root caged Merlin's foot. He started to fall but his face never made contact with the ground. Quickly, Ar's hands darted out to catch him, speedily grabbing the boy up in his arms before they made contact with the ground; Merlin face-planting rather violently into Ar's chest. The two of them groaned with pain as they recovered from the fall, Merlin immediately looking over Ar's head as he lay sprawled out over him.

Not that he was complaining, but having Merlin sitting over his lap was more then sensual enough for him to get excited. Ar didn't say anything as Merlin raked fingers through his hair, looking for any bumps or cuts as he apologized over and over for his clumsiness. "It's fine..." he breathed out, eyes locked on the exposed neck that lost it's scarf on the fall down. He hadn't realized how creamy Merlin's skin was...

"I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to, that stupid tree just..." he took a heavy sigh of breath, "I'm really good at getting my feet mixed up I suppose."

"Like I said, it's fine." Ar repeated, gulping down the lump in his throat when Merlin stopped to look down at him, those big, blue eyes capturing him in their gaze.

With dry and scratchy vocal cords, he finally managed to clear his throat, gently pushing Merlin off of his lap. "Are you alright?" Merlin questioned, a puzzled expression on his face when Ar silently picked himself up before slinging his pack over a shoulder.

"Fine."

Merlin frowned, but stood anyway, keeping quiet as they started moving again. He was about to open his mouth and speak but Ar but him off, raising a hand as motion to stop, pointing ahead silently. Merlin peeked curiously over the blonde's shoulder, noticing what his companion has stumbled upon.

In front of them, was a small, yet easily outnumbering group of dirty-dressed bandits. They were laughing in a rather portly manner, raising bottles of what Merlin could only assume was alcohol as they sang slurred and drunken song and patted each other on the back. There was a small bonfire they'd gathered around, but it was obvious they weren't necessarily codependent on it with the way others were talking to one another elsewhere. Packs and weapons were carelessly laying around, propped against trees and rocks, even the fire pit. It was astonishing these drunken idiots were really a troublesome force to deal with.

Merlin pressed lightly against Ar's arm, whispering to the best of his ability, "What do we do?"

The blonde pointed in another direction, then to Merlin. Silently giving him orders to go on ahead, "What about you?!"

Slowly, Ar gripped the handle of his sword, trying to be as silent as possible as he tugged it out of it's sheathe. While he didn't reply verbally, his body language was enough to tell Merlin that he planned to fight, or at least make sure they didn't delay Merlin's escape. While the thought was noble, Merlin was having none of it. He pulled mercilessly on the man's sleeve, gesturing for him to follow, but the blonde just shook his head, pushing Merlin away in a forceful 'get going' sort of way.

With obvious disagreement, the boy nodded, turning to carefully round them. Once Ar was sure Merlin was out of harms way, it really began.

It started with a loud resounding whistle and a few half-assed torments tossed at the drunken men, who delayed in raising their heads probably thanks to the alcohol. Those who didn't fall flat on their arses when trying to stand, made their way towards him, weapons in hand. Ar didn't think about it, he just subconsciously got himself into a purposeful stance, ready to take on the first two that charged him.

He sent his sword left first, slashing right through the torso of a man in chainmail, swinging right immediately after to stab into another goon with a club. Both of them fell to the ground with a loud thud, making the third attacker pause only for a moment. Which was only enough time for Ar to wonder how the hell he'd just killed two men like a knight with years of training would.

Another followed the first two, meeting the same fate with a loud cry as he practically ran right onto Ar's blade. His footing changed, and Ar was ready for the next two easily. It was almost disappointing how easily they fell, although he supposed it was the drink that helped his odds. When there were seven dead bodies at his feet, the others were clever enough to take the hint, even in their drunken stupidity and turned tail, running away like rats from a farmer.

Ar's breaths were heavy, and coming out in pants as he still held his sword at the ready. He nearly took Merlin's head off when the boy grabbed his shoulder.

"Merlin!" He cringed, frightening himself when he took a half-swing at him, "I could have killed you! I told you to go ahead!"

Merlin paused for a moment taken back by the action himself for a moment, "I was worried about you.." he muttered, staring at the sword in Ar's hand like it was a fiendish murderer who'd just been let out of prison, "I hid behind a tree and watched... and you're-"

He started to finish his sentence when Ar decided to put his sword away, noticing the questionable way Merlin was glaring at it. "You're simply amazing Ar! You took down at least eight of them!"

Ar grunted, "Seven. Let's go." he grabbed onto Merlin's arm and pulled him along. "I don't want to stay here any longer."

"What's the matter?" Merlin questioned, cringing when the grip on his arm started to hurt, "You're a hero!"

Ar stopped dead in his tracks to glare at the boy, "_Merlin." _he growled, "I just _killed_ seven men!"

"They were bandits.."

"They were people!"

Merlin frowned and tried to shrug his arm out of Ar's hold, "You were the one who attacked them-"

"I thought I was protecting you!"

"And you were. What's wrong Ar?"

The blonde shoved Merlin's arm away finally, deciding to leave quickly when his eyes chanced over the corpse of a man in chain, "Let's just leave."

"Ar?" the boy asked, almost whispering as he came closer to his side, "What's the matter?"

"I told you." the blonde snapped, "I just killed seven people, and I don't even know how I did it."


	9. First Kiss

It was quiet for a long time after that, and to be honest, it was less awkward as it was saddening. There just wasn't any conversation to be started. Merlin would try, but it only ever resulted in a grunt or hum in reply, nothing more. It wasn't until dusk fell over the forest that things got worse.

It got colder. The trees felt menacing and offered no protection from the winds that started to pick up. It was all bleak, and the forest felt dead, probably not helping the silent distance between the boys. Merlin had kept his distance, thinking that was all Ar needed to calm himself and was just waiting for an explanation. He kept his gaze to the ground and pushed his body against the wind. Merlin had just started debating whether or not he should try to start another conversation when he slammed violently into something.

Ar had stopped dead, and it took Merlin a moment to realize that he was staring, wide eyed, at the small clearing in front of them. There was nothing there apart from the leaves that flew around with the breeze, but Ar looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Ar?" Merlin questioned, hesitantly placing a hand over his shoulder.

"I know this place!" he shouted, trying to get his voice herd over the wind as it picked up even more, noisily slamming into their ears. "I- I was here!"

"What do you mean!?" Merlin tried to reply, but it came back like a whisper against the harsh volume of the winds.

Ar wrapped an arm around Merlin's shoulders and guided him forward, "We need to get out of this storm!"

Nodding, Merlin followed him until they found a suitably sized cave. The arm that Ar had protectively held Merlin in now provided warmth as they entered the cold carve of rock. "Look..." Merlin mumbled, gesturing his head towards a small pile of half-charred wood, "Someone else had the same idea."

Frowning, Ar left Merlin's side and crouched beside the small pile, poking gingerly at the logs before letting out a shocked gasp. "Ar?! Are you alright?"

"I'm.. I'm fine.. I just..." he raised a hand to his head before cringing, "I think this was mine.."

"What do you mean, it was yours?" Merlin retorted, face skewed in confusion.

Ar sat back on his heels and ran shaking and uncertain fingers through his hair awkwardly, "That clearing back there.. I remember it. I'm sure this was my fire. I was here Merlin. I remember it."

"That's a good thing right?"

The blonde shook his head half heartedly, "I don't know, but this whole situation is making me feel uneasy. I don't like it at all."

Merlin chuckled before sitting himself down close to Ar, trying to conserve warmth, "That's probably just your nerves. This is another clue, and it's probably making you feel strange because you're starting to remember who you are. Of course you'd feel uneasy."

Ar let out a heavy sigh, shutting his eyes and letting his head fall onto Merlin's shoulder, "That's not it..."

Merlin smiled warmly, dropping his head over Ar's, "I'll be here when you figure it all out. Don't worry."

"I'm pretty lucky it was you who found me."

The boy let out a quick laugh, "What does that mean?"

"Well," Ar grinned, "For one, I could have been stuck living with _Will _this whole time."

The two laughed lightly, "Yeah, that wouldn't have turned out very well."

Some of the wind blew in from the outside, making Merlin shiver violently; nearly shaking the blonde off his shoulder. Frowning, Ar sat up, pulling the boy closer and wrapping his arms around him. Of course, it took Merlin a moment to figure out what was going on. Not that he didn't enjoy the newly found warmth, but he was practically in Ar's lap by now, and he was feeling a little too close. "Ar?"

"You're cold. Just accept it."

Merlin let out a defeated chuckle, before leaning back the full way, putting himself in Ar's lap completely, is back pressed against the man's chest. It was a lot easier to stay warm that way, to be that close. Although, a bigger part of him was wondering why it wasn't awkward to be sitting in another man's lap. In fact, he would gladly admit being sad if he was forced to move. Trying not to overthink things, Merlin let his eyes close, using Ar's shoulder as a pillow.

"Merlin?"

"Hmm?" he hummed in reply, not finding the energy to really form any good verbal response.

"I want to try something, please don't run away."

Merlin frowned, "Run away from wha-mmpf!"

His sentence was interrupted when Ar dipped his head down and captured Merlin's lips. The arms that held him tightened their grip, as if holding on for dear life was necessary to keep the boy there. Ar's lips were soft and warm, gentle and even, strange as it sounded, caring. It wasn't rough or forced, there was plenty of leeway should Merlin choose to draw away. But he didn't.

Instead, Merlin raised a hand to cup Arthur's cheek, and make it easier to reach him thanks to the way their angle made it hard to keep contact. Seemingly surprised, Ar tensed for a moment, relaxing again when Merlin's lips started to move with his, deepening their kiss and making it all the more pleasurable. It may have been a few minutes before they really parted, but it didn't feel nearly long enough.

Ar bumped his forehead against Merlin's happily, letting out a content sigh accompanied by the biggest smile Merlin had ever seen. "So, it's not just me then?"

Merlin chuckled lightly, turning his body so that both of his legs draped over only one of Ar's. It was easier to look him in the eye now, but there was such a sleepy sort of romantic high between the two they were content with keeping their eyes closed, arms wrapped around one another as they sat in their own little intimate position. Merlin shook his head wearily, "It's not just you."

"Good." he replied, lazily swooping down to peck another light kiss over Merlin's lips.

They didn't take it any further then long intervals of tender and passionate kisses, but it was enough. The two were content to just sit together in their own little intimate position, so warm it made the demanding need for heat only a few minutes ago seem like it never happened. "Tomorrow," Ar began, as they cuddled close to each other, ready to sleep, "We'll be granted an audience with the king, and once we get the food we need we'll return to Ealdor. Together."

Merlin smiled, resting his head over Ar's chest, "Suddenly found more confidence?"

"You just inspire me."

"And you say _I'm_ the ladies petticoat." Merlin teased.

Ar grinned, "Merlin?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."


	10. I Just Remembered

Merlin was already busy stuffing the few supplies they'd pulled out the previous night back into the pack when Ar started to slowly open his eyes. He smiled wearily before gesturing for Merlin to join him. With a happy smile, the smaller boy granted him with a light good morning kiss, grinning madly when Ar did. The blonde sluggishly pushed the blanket off, grunting about the uncomfortable rock he'd apparently slept on.

"We should be in Camelot by mid-day." Merlin offered, handing Ar a small portion of cooked meat for breakfast, "We're almost home free."

"Ah, then we've yet to see the king."

Merlin scooted himself closer to Ar as they sat and munched on a bit of salted venison, "Why so down? You were excited only yesterday."

"Not down." Ar corrected, "Just simply saying we wouldn't be 'home free'."

"Your optimism has the moods of a lady during her minstrel cycle."

The blonde cringed for a moment before shooting Merlin a glare that lacked any real malice, "Don't be gross."

"That wasn't my intention." Merlin grinned, a devious grin tugging at the edges of his lips, "Simply stating that-"

"Oh hush." Ar ordered, leaning to the side a little and covering the boy's lips with his own, reveling in the silence that followed.

The rest of the journey seemed more tolerable in one another's company. In fact, it was fun. Ar had discovered just how much he enjoyed teasing Merlin, and kept poking and prodding at his side with little remarks like, "You love me" and "Girl". There wasn't any malice behind his words, but he had a cocky, confident and superior tone about him that made Merlin eager to knock him off his high horse.

"You're as bad as me!" the boy retorted, stepping carelessly over a long branch in their path, "You were the one that kissed me first!"

"Only because you were shaking like a lady without her stockings." Ar chuckled, leaning to his side in order to nudge Merlin's arm with a sadistic grin stitched across his face with lingering promise.

Merlin pouted, "It was cold."

Ar leapt ahead a few steps, a happy smile brightening the mood even more and making Merlin's cheeks feel warm. The blonde held out a hand to the boy, who took it gladly, "Camelot is just ahead. Come!"

Merlin followed Ar with joyful bounds close behind, only bothering to stop once they'd reached the front entrance. Walls of thick stone piled up for what seemed like miles guarded the grand kingdom. Camelot had always been famous for its durability and strength, as well as their legendary protest when it came to magic.

Now, Merlin was no fool. He was nervous entering the place, knowing how quickly they would kill him if they found out he had magic. It wasn't his fault though. He was born with it. Merlin had kept his abilities a secret for most of his life with the staggering encouragement of his mother, and the support he got from the only other person who knew. Will found out when they were little. He was reliable though, and understood Merlin's ambitions; agreeing to keep it a secret as well.

He'd sort of forgotten about the entire thing while they were traveling, but now that he was here, Merlin finally felt the wave of nervousness wash over him. Ar waited patiently by a tree for the boy, a questioning expression only stretching over his features once he realized Merlin was being slow on purpose, "You alright?" he asked, touching his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Fine." Merlin assured him, faking his best smile.

Ar nodded his head towards the entrance, making sure Merlin had started walking forward before moving ahead himself. He kept a weary eye on the boy in a concerned manor as they finally found themselves with the guards. Ar opened his mouth to say something but decided against that, his train of thought warning him that a man with no name probably wasn't easily welcomed into a place like Camelot. He ushered Merlin forward, hoping that he could do better until he was suddenly stopped.

One of the guards had already stepped aside for him, nudging the other back like it was a matter of duty.

The two boys were confused, but cautiously entered, one of the men tagging along behind. Merlin mumbled with hesitance, "Did we do something wrong?"

"I don't know.." he lifted his head and spoke with a more dignified tone to the guard that was tailing them, "Excuse me sir, but we've no need for an escort, unless we've done something wrong. If that be the case I'd love to know."

"Sire.." the guard spoke tentatively, like he was walking on eggshells, "Your father issued the order to have the royal family escorted after the recent attack... I'd thought you would have been made aware."

"Sire?!" Merlin screeched before thinking.

Ar shook his head, "You must have me confused with someone else." he chuckled, "I've only just arrived."

"You are prince Arthur, are you not?" the man questioned, a puzzled and slightly embarrassed look on his face.

Merlin turned cautiously to meet his friend's gaze, "_Prince _Arthur?" he echoed, tasting the name on his tongue.

"That name..." Ar muttered, "It's my name. I remember it."

Merlin didn't know how to react, but his first instinct was to smile and congratulate his amnesiac. He'd just found out who he was! That was cause for celebration if ever there was any, "Then... that makes you the prince of Camelot!" He'd managed a happy tone, grinned brightly even, but Ar-Arthur looked frightened.

He cringed visibly before replying, "I remember Merlin. I remember what happened the day I lost my memory."

* * *

**Venison - Deer**

**Minstrel Cycle - ... Well.. umm.. basically a period. XD **


	11. Flashback

It had been a regular day really. The sun was out, and the forest was set with a keen atmosphere for hunting. Arthur always preferred to hunt alone, and that day was no exception. Thinking he'd prefer to stay low key, Arthur had left his cloak and various royalties behind, hoping to exchange them for a bit more speed and stealth. As he'd planned, it did in fact improve his performance, and in no time he had caught himself a couple of rabbits, three quail, and a fox.

Normally, Arthur liked to keep his hunting strictly for providing food-even thought they didn't need any, Arthur felt it was his duty to make sure he could help wherever possible in providing for their kingdom- but he'd seen the fox, and with only a small amount of catch, he figured he could use the pelt to make a present for the lady Morgana. Morgana was his father's ward, and her birthday had only been a short time away. Arthur always had trouble with getting gifts for people, never sure if it was enough. The fox pelt would make a fine neck wrap. Besides, he'd never tried fox meat before.

Content with his catch, Arthur was ready to go back. He had only just finished tying the animals' feet together for ease of carry when he heard the alarming crack of a branch behind him. Instincts kicked in, and Arthur was calculating a move, pretending he hadn't noticed the noise as he stood with his haul. He kept his head forward, but ears trained on the direction he'd heard it, listening for any other movement.

Sure enough, as he started walking once more the faint noises behind him mumbled beneath his own. He had a sword on his hip and some armor, but he didn't know what he was up against. He kept walking until he was ready to face his stalker. Arthur ducked by the lake, taking a cupful of water from his hands into his mouth. He waited patiently with another batch of water in his cupped hand until the stranger was close enough. For being a stalker, they weren't very quiet.

When the familiar crumple of forest floor sounded behind him Arthur spun around, flinging the water in his hands at whatever face he saw first. Of course, that could have been a mistake.

"Arthur!" Morgana shrieked, lifting her arms in a surrendering gesture, "What on earth?!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, irritated, before standing up to help her, "Sorry, I thought I was being stalked. What were you doing?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to get away from the castle walls for a while. I saw you leaving into the forest on foot and just... followed I suppose."

Frowning, the prince crossed his arms, "And what, prey tell, were you doing the entirety of my hunt?"

She frowned disapprovingly, "I was curious, so I watched."

"Alright. Let's head back. I've done my hunting for the day and you're rather wet."

Morgana curled her lip in an upset, but teasing expression, "And whose fault is that I wonder?"

"You were stalking me."

"I was not!"

Arthur laughed heartily before guiding her along with an arm, the other dragging his hunt. They chatted about useless things on their way back, and Arthur was only reminded more of how much affection he felt for the girl. Maybe romantically, maybe not. Some days she felt like a lover, other days like a sister. It was confusing really. They were only halfway back when Arthur heard it again.

That cringe inducing crumple of dead forest leaves underfoot from behind them. He really _was _being stalked?

By the time something came into contact with the back of Arthur's head, it was too late. He was dizzy and sprawled out over the ground, pine needles stabbing his cheeks and hands like pins. He tried to tell Morgana to run, but his voice didn't come out right. His hazy vision could barely capture the sight of the girl being grabbed violently by some unknown figure. He'd tried to stand, but his limbs became jelly, collapsing to the ground every time Arthur tried to get up.

Arthur could hear Morgana screaming his name before a sharp hand slapped the words out of her with a loud sound. It infuriated him, but he couldn't get up. Something appeared to be holding him down against the ground, like an invisible weight on his shoulders. Was it sorcery?

"Arthur!"

Morgana's cries sounded further away as time passed and the weight on his back slowly lifted. She'd already faded from view, but he could see tracks. They seemed to be heading into quite the opposite of Camelot. Arthur's vision was still fuzzy when he started to follow the tread marks of Morgana and her shadowed kidnapper. That was the last thing he remembered before collapsing to the ground once more.

Being awoken by a boy with black hair, asking him if he was alright.

* * *

"Merlin, I know what happened! I remember!" Arthur exclaimed, spinning around with eyes wide like a mad-man's, "I remember!"

Merlin had flinched when he turned, but had now fixated his attention on the guard who stood frowning, "You... remember what exactly sire?"

"My apologies," Arthur replied, returning to the man with a suddenly determined expression, "We must see the king. Immediately."


	12. False

**Sorry Lovelies... the updates for this story are coming along slowly.. but surely! The inspiration has just kicked in once more, so I'm carving out chunks of time to get some good chapters cooking for you all. Hopefully you enjoy. :) Stand by for some feels and plot twists in this chapter.**

* * *

It was weird to enter the castle, for Merlin anyway. Ar... _Arthur _on the other hand, strutted forward at quick pace, knowing his exact destination even through the maze of castle walls and beautiful wood doors. It was weird to start referring to Ar as Arthur in his head now. Merlin thought the name suited him, surely, but it just wasn't the same. The blonde looked so natural against the bland walls of the building. They made him look extraordinary and bright. Merlin could admit he did like that, but it was strange all the same. When they reached the royal courtroom, things only got worse.

When the doors of the courtroom opened with a familiar, loud creak, Arthur's eyes began searching for his father's figure immediately. It must have been nearly half a year since he was home, his father would surely be happy to see him. Excitement rushed through his chest once Arthur noticed the familiar gleam of Uther's crown, rushing forward with determination. He wanted a hug.

"Father!" he declared.

"Arthur?" The king questioned, rising to meet his son with a confused frown. Arthur forced him into an embrace, happy to be home, "Whatever is the matter?" Uther questioned once the two pulled back.

"I'm home!" He smiled, mouth wide and happy.

"Yes, and a day early. What was your reason for leaving Cendrid's kingdom so soon?" Uther enquired, staring at his son quizzically.

"Wh-what?"

"Sire!" came a voice from behind them. A knight, dressed from head to toe in red and gold, chainmail rattling from his chest, brought a scroll forward. The letter was placed into the king's hands as Uther kept stern eyes on his son, "I bring news from prince Arthur."

"Prince Ar-?" Uther cut himself off as he continued to read down the parchment in his hold. He looked from the scroll, to Arthur, then back again, "My son is still in Cendrid's kingdom." He spoke in a calm, yet dangerously rough voice.

Everyone in the room was staring at Arthur with calculating expressions. Merlin however, was looking on him with concern. Uther shook his head, raising a hand to gesture to a couple guard behind him as his eyes grew with outrage, "Arrest this imposter! This is not my son!"

"Father what-"

"Silence sorcerer!" Uther barked, watching as the guards rushed the prince and grabbed his arms. "We will get the truth out of you, and figure out just exactly what is going on here. Send word to my son that he is to come home." he ordered, "We're getting to the bottom of this- this madness!"

Merlin watched in horror as Arthur was dragged out of the courtroom. What was happening? Merlin looked to the king with pleading eyes, "Sire, what is happening?"

Uther looked the boy over a few times, contemplating. With a stern face he replied, "Why did you come here? To kill me? Trick me with this faux son?"

"No sire!" Merlin retorted, "We came because the storm wiped out our crops! Our village needs food! We meant no ill will. To prove this, we would leave. Ar and I could just leave, no ill will wished upon you sire. We will leave Camelot and ask for nothing."

The king's frown deepened, "And who, prey tell, is _Ar_?"

Merlin realized he'd slipped his tongue after hearing the king stumble over the name. It was what he'd called Arthur before they found out who he was. Well, if he even really was the prince. So far, coming to Camelot had done nothing but put the man in prison. He just wanted to go home with Ar. "Ar.. was what he was known by for the last four or five months. He's lived in our village ever since I found him in the forest, an amnesiac." Merlin explained, "He didn't know why he was there, even who he was. So... Ar was what we called him. He only remembered everything that happened recently, when a guard recognized him at the gate."

"And why should I believe your tale?"

Merlin didn't like the feeling of being pinned under Uther's rough stare. He just wanted to go back to Eldor. Back to his mother. Back with Ar. "I'm not asking you to believe me." he finally managed, "I'm not even asking you for the food we came to get. I just want to take him and go home. We did not come here to make trouble or cause you harm your majesty. Simply to help our village. If our arrival has caused you ill feelings, we will leave."

"I'm not letting that man leave until my son returns home." Uther countered, chin raised just a little higher, "He looks like Arthur, but my son is currently visiting a neighboring kingdom. That man came into my court and called me father. He thinks he is the prince."

"I'll correct him sire! Please, we meant no harm in coming here. Maybe his renewed memories were wrong! Maybe it was just..."

The room fell silent as the boy trailed off, looking ready to drop tears. With a heavy sigh, the king dismissed the court. Merlin jumped when a hand rested over his shoulder. "As I tell my son," he calmed, "No man is worth your tears."

A broken laugh left Merlin's lips, "He's worth every single one of mine."

The king removed his hand from the boy's shoulder. I am not a man of cruelties, but I must protect my kingdom. You two may leave, I shall even send you off with food, but you are not to return until called for. I shall send word as soon as my son is home."

"Thank you so much your maj-"

"However." Uther interrupted, "If you fail to return, you will be hunted down and brought back. Even if it means your village will be searched. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes sire. Thank you."

The king nodded, gesturing for the boy to leave, "Now go, take your friend and leave."


	13. Identity Crisis

**Hopefully you're enjoying this story so far. :) Sorry that my updating schedule is so weird, I've got three stories up that need new chapters constantly and another idea poking at my brain, begging to be born. I really wanna post it! However, I know this story is popular, so I'm going to try an focus on it a little harder. This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but it's got some important stuff. :) Let me know what you think of the chapters? Let's me know if I'm taking the story in the right direction. Reviews are love! Thanks lovelies! **

* * *

The iron bars of Arthur's cell creaked open as the guard clicked the key into the padlock. Arthur looked to Merlin with confusion clouding his eyes. When the guard finally took a step back, he rushed forward, "What did you do?" he questioned.

"I've convinced the king to let us leave." Merlin assured, raising hands to Arthur's arms, "Everything is alright. The only condition is that we must return when summoned."

"Summoned for what?" Arthur frowned.

"The return of the prince..." Merlin mumbled. Taking the moment to remove his hands.

Arthur, careful not to give himself away to the guard, began walking; violently pulling Merlin along by his wrist. "_Merlin_," he whispered once they'd left the dungeon, "_I'm_ the prince. Something is not right here."

"I.. I think you must have remembered wrong." Merlin mumbled, keeping his gaze anywhere else but on Arthur's face, "Obviously the prince is already accounted for, and the king was kind enough to let us leave that I do not believe you should push-"

"Merlin?" Arthur questioned, his shoulders stiffening as he stared at the ravenette in his grip, "Do you not believe me?"

Merlin gathered the courage to lift his eyes, heart breaking when he saw the way Arthur was staring at him. Eyes, so full of hope about to be crushed, looking betrayed and alone. He wasn't trying to put Arthur down, but... the facts and evidence that he was not the prince were piling up every second. Only a mad man would deny the word of a hundred men to believe that of a single, brain damaged one. Arthur was an amnesiac! There was always the possibility that he'd recalled wrong. He could be someone else, about to steal another man's identity because he believed it was his own. The word of a king, or an amnesiac. Merlin's belief in the latter was a just one, wasn't it?

Returning Arthur's pleading expression with a pitying shake of the head seemed to be the wrong course of action. "Fine." the boy growled, dropping his hands from Merlin's arms and pushing past him with a cold look of determination. Maybe even a little disgust.

"Ar!" Merlin begged, following behind with arms outstretched.

Arthur turned suddenly on his heel, making Merlin jump as he forced Merlin against one of the cobblestone walls that lined the castle halls, "My _name_ is Arthur." he warned, "I am the prince of Camelot. No one can tell me otherwise. Believe what you will, but I _know_ who I am!"

Merlin forced his arms up around Arthur, pulling him into an assuring hug as he continued to speak, "I am Merlin. I know I am. I... I have to be. I remembered... I have to-" his voice broke off at the end of his sentence. Merlin would never admit to another soul that he felt his shoulder become wet with the man's tears. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Arthur was going through. Remembering who he was after months and months of nothing, only to have everything thrown back in his face.

When Arthur finally pulled out of Merlin's arms, his eyes were red, a little swollen and wet. He lifted his head a little higher, trying to regain some kind of composure. "I..." he began, "am Arthur, prince of Camelot."

"Please..." Merlin whimpered.

There was a moment of pause, but only for a fraction of a second before Arthur left him, standing there in the hallway of the Castle, watching helplessly as his friend tried to save his identity. What was he supposed to believe? Why was he in the wrong? "Ar..." he mumbled, stopping himself. He had no reason to distrust the man's words. He had remembered who he was and Merlin shot him down. "Arthur..." he retried, tasting the word on his tongue.

"Arthur!" he repeated, louder this time as he forced himself forward.

It would get them into trouble, but he'd fight for the identity of the man he had feelings for. He wouldn't just abandon him. Merlin would happily serve him, until the day he died. That's what you do for someone you love. Amnesiac or not, it didn't matter.


	14. Guests of Camelot

**Hooray for the Geek Squad, BestBuy and working laptops! The wait to get my computer fixed was actually shorter than the guys in the store let on, so I'm happy to celebrate the occasion with new updates all around! Yay! After I post the newest chapter here, you can count on seeing updates in my other two stories fairly soon, as I'll be working on them tonight. I know that Cry Human will have one out right away, as for Cartridge, can't promise because my beta's got school. ^_^ Anyway, thanks for your continued support with this story and those of you who've gone to read some of my other work as well. I hope you're enjoying the story, and I'm glad I can float you a nice, big update. ;)**

** Now that we've gotten all that boring information out of the way, on with the show! Remember, reviews are love! Thanks lovelies!**

* * *

Merlin could practically feel the hateful tension oozing of Camelot's ruler as he and Arthur reentered the court room. The knights stood by their king, hand over the hilt of their swords, ready for an attack. Uther glared at the pair and raised his chin with a look of near disgust, "I thought I'd told you and your friend to leave." The king bit, his eyes narrowing.

"I-I'm sorry my lord, but I-I believe there is more to this story... And I have decided to trust in him, and believe that he remembers himself correctly." With nervousness, he turned to Arthur, who nodded assuringy in reply before Merlin continued, "There may be something much more devious at play here my lord."

"More devious than the plan of a fiend tricking his way into my castle by use of magic?" The king spat, "Pretending to be my very son? Taking on another man's appearence? What could be the most foul of these? I gave you a chance to leave, and you trample over my kindness." He huffed dismissively then, "Maybe I should have executed you both the first time we crossed paths."

Arthur, who was doing his best not to growl through clenched teeth at the way his father was doubting him, as well as he way he was treating Merlin, decided to try a new route, "You hate the way vegetable soup slides on your tongue."

The court was silent. What?

"I beg your pardon?" Uther blinked, obviously as lost as the rest of the men in the room.

"You like your sword just a hint dull, because then the enemy feels the sting of your blade." The king's expression had softened, and his mouth parted a few inches, "Your favorite color is the red of Camelot's flag, and you once asked the court physician if he could make an elixer to cure hairloss, so that you could impress the visiting queen, the lady Dalen."

At first, Merlin had questioned Arthur's motives, but watching add the king's face gradually fade into one of shock, he understood. Arthur was proving that he was, in fact, the prince.

"How do you know all of this?" Uther asked, bewildered.

"I told you," he grinned, nearing the king with an open arm, "I am Arthur, the prince of Camelot, and whoever you called home from Cendrid's kingdom, is not who you believe them to be."

* * *

The king had been hesitant, but agreed to listen to Arthur's side of the story, thanks to the personal knowledge he had shared. So he started from the beginning; waking up in the forest, where Merlin found him. As he continued with his story, Merlin watched tentatively, drinking in every word he spouted. Whenever Arthur referred to the two of them and the things they did, Merlin would then his glace to the ground or onto a far wall, hoping to hide his blush.

Uther seemed to be passing his gaze between the two, dwindling over Merlin a second longer than Arthur, but listening with his full attention to the boy's story. He asked questions occasionally, but was quiet for the most part. Arthur spoke like the speeding winds as he rushed through his tale, being sure to add the flashback at the end.

"Is Morgana alright?" Arthur pressed, noticing the sour look on Uther's face when he mentioned her.

"There was an incident earlier in the year, Arthur-" the king paused, "Whoever, brought her back in his arms like a champion of days, relaying to the knights how he'd found her lying in the wood with a gnash in her forehead. Gaius, the court physician, didn't have anything to prove the boy's tale wrong." He leaned his head against the palm of an arm that rested over the throne; thinking, "Stay for a meal. I shall treat you both as guests until this matter is settled, since you seem to be uncooperative with the idea of leaving."

Relief settled over Merlin, they were going to be accepted. At least for the time being. The two watched curiously as Uther whispered into the ear of a knight, turning back to the boys with a cautious looking smile, "To be sure our conversation and your presence does not leave the mouths of any court members." he muttered, "It would be bad if the word spread around. In the mean time I suggest you both get comfortable in a set of guest chambers, I shall have a serving girl show you around."

"Thank you." Arthur bowed, not daring to add the title of father to the end of that, knowing well enough that the king was already pushing at the boundaries of his comfort zone with letting them stay. In truth, he hadn't expected Uther to be as accepting as he was, even though the king hadn't been left with much of a choice, seeing as Arthur knew him like the back of his hand.

"You may go."

The girl that met them outside the court room was fair, and looked onto Arthur with a shy, saddened expression that made Merlin nervous as she led them to their respective chambers. Her hair curled out of the tight bun she pulled it back into, and her darkened skin helped the light and feathery colors of her well-fitting dress to truly pop. She wasn't over done, in fact she was a beauty. Merlin held no ill will against her, he just didn't like the way she looked at Arthur.

"H-here you are." she mumbled, holding an arm out to the first set of chambers and raising her eyes to Merlin as if she was hoping that he'd take the first room.

Entering cautiously, Merlin turned to the door, watching the pair leave down the hallway. She seemed to be inching closer as they walked. Merlin decided that staying may not have been in his best interest, but Arthur was so pleased to be accepted back. Maybe he was just overthinking things. He'd only just met the girl after all... he didn't even know her name. What right did he have to think that she liked the prince?

The prince...

That thought marinated in Merlin's brain as he set his bag down onto the floor near the bed, plopping down onto it's mattress to stare up at it's canopy. He had been living, eating, even falling in love with the prince of Camelot. It was a surreal thing for a boy of such a small town to be entangled with royalty. Assuming he was. Merlin didn't doubt him, but there was another blonde Arthur Pendragon wondering the kingdoms as well. IT should have made anyone suspicious, no matter their stance.

However, Arthur had no beef with Camelot, and no reason to lie. Arthur hadn't even wanted to know who he was for the longest of times. With a heavy sigh, Merlin let his eyes close. He focused on his own breathing, and the quiet, calmness that surrounded him. The idea of different rooms seemed absurd, considering the amount of room he had. The chamber itself was bigger than his entire home. He felt uncomfortable. He wanted to go see Arthur. Maybe it would be alright to visit him before dinner.

Pulling himself off the bed, Merlin tossled his hair and headed for the door, surprised to find it opening before he could even lay a finger over it's handle. The person that entered his room however, was not familiar to him. It was another woman, with hair as dark as the night, pale skin, and red lips that held a scowl of sin.


	15. Technology

**Well, low and behold... My computer crashed yet again! Yay! -,- Technology must hate me. Is the same framing problem too! In short update aren't coming out as quick and pretty as if like them to, but life has become hectic with people instigating ****romance, getting ahead of the game in school and my STUPID COMPUTER! I hope you'll all still stick around while I try to sort out the mess... Seriously...**

**Sorry...**

**-an apologetic LF**

**ADDITION 2/18/15**

**Well. All your praying, good luck, and demonic chants (or whatever you did) seemed to work. XD My computer got back into business very quickly this time, thank goodness! Anyway, to celebrate this occasion, I'll be writing for a straight hour, seeing how many chapters I can writer for the stories that are getting this update. Thank you all for commenting some lovely things and sticking with me and all of my computer issues. :) I've gotten an update on it and learned some sneaky tricks, so I'll be able to keep my technology out of trouble. ;) Anywhoooo... keep your eyes sharp for some updates coming out within the next few hours. **

**-LF**


	16. Morgana

**OH mah goodness an update for IJR! I know I seem to apologize for slow updating almost every chapter, but this story _reeeeeeally_ gives me the run around. I'd give up on it but I like the story... I'm determined to finish this and I hope you're all enjoying it. I'm serious that if no one is really looking at it, I will most likely stop because I don't want to spend time on something people don't want to read. If you're enjoying the story drop a review alright? It helps to know who likes what aspects. Really. Thank you for your continued support with this slow moving story, LF.**

* * *

Merlin was blocked into the room. She was a woman, which may seem like an extremely obvious declaration, but you must understand. Not, a girl or a lady... the curvy, raven haired, red lipstick of a temptress was a _woman. _Her green dress hung from her hips forwardly, and could enchant any sir to lay his eyes on them. If it wasn't for the deadly scowl she was stabbing him with, Merlin would have loved to learn her tricks of enchantment. "Stop staring at me." she snapped.

"I-I'm sorry..." Merlin muttered, "I've just never seen someone like you before..."

"Someone like me?" she repeated, crossing her thin arms over her well shaped bust.

Realizing how ridiculous he sounded, Merlin pressed his lips tightly together, willing himself to shut up. The woman eyed him with a glare that looked partly confused before craning her head to look at him from another angle. When her bust returned to a straight, fixed present, she scoffed. "You don't look like the trouble-making kind of boy I'd been hearing about."

"Hearing about?" Merlin muttered, "We haven't been here _that_ long."

The woman grinned, "It would surprise you how fast word travels amongst the maids of this castle. Nothing sneaks past my notice."

"I see." Merlin replied, still a little awestruck with how the woman carried herself. It wasn't necessarily that he held any attraction for her, but her dazzling presence made him envious. Someone like this could surely entrap any man she wished for.

"You're staring again." she spoke, interrupting his thoughts as they awkwardly drifted into what Merlin thought he would look like in a woman's dress.

"Pardon my intrigue, but as I had said, I have never met a woman like you."

With a much gentler smile, she crossed the room, taking seat on the edge of Merlin's bed, "You sound like a love sick maiden."

"I-I apologize."

"No need." she assured, "I find it adorable."

Merlin smiled. Being called adorable by such a man's woman was a compliment, even if the compliment managed to belittle his manlier side. "Now," she began, "let us start again." she stood and extended her hand; palm down, "I am the lady Morgana."

"Merlin." he replied, kissing her hand politely.

"Well _Merlin_, as much as I've enjoyed our chat, I'm afraid I don't have much time before your companion comes around."

"Arthur?" Merlin frowned.

Morgana let out a low hum, "So you know him by that name?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

She slipped him a sly smile, "You sound very sure of yourself. What differentiates _your_ Arthur from mine?"

"I will not lie to you my lady, I am not... so sure as to who is the prince and who is not."

Morgana's grin faltered, and her eyes became curious, "Explain?"

"When I met him, Arthur was lying unconscious on the floor of the forest with no recollection of who he was." Merlin explained, "It took months before clues began to return to him, and we only came to Camelot to bring home food for our village."

Morgana watched Merlin speak with interest, hanging on to his every word as if each syllable was worth it's weight in gold. "When we arrived," Merlin continued, "Arthur was recognized by a guard, and after another flash of memory hit him, Arthur remembered everything."

"Everything?" she pressed, folding her hands over her lap as she stood in front of the boy.

"He said that you, the lady Morgana, and him, were attacked by a faceless stranger. The incident must have been nearly half a year ago..."

"I..." she muttered, "I remember that day... but.. I awoke in the morning. It was only a dream. At least, that was what I had believed."

Merlin shook his head, "It still does not explain how there came to be _two_ prince Arthur's..."

"Doesn't it?"

Both Merlin and Morgana turned their heads to face the door where Arthur stood, arms at his sides and a contemplating expression.

"Arthur?"

"It is good to see you again, Morgana." he smiled, walking the few steps before pulling her into a hug.

Despite her initial hesitance, Morgana returned his gesture, and let her head press into his shoulder. Merlin watched from the sidelines, enjoying the infectiously genuine smile that plagued the room. Arthur's story proved true, and there was obvious chemistry in the pair that embraced before his eyes. His mind was sure now. No second thoughts. His Arthur was the official. The other, an imposter. The only real task now was to find a way to prove that.

"It-it really must be you..." Morgana stuttered when they pulled away from the hug, "Have I really been living with a stranger these past months?"

"I fear it so." Arthur confirmed, keeping her hands in his as he continued, "But we will see to it that he has no place here after his return."

"Do you think this has something to do with what happened in the woods?" she questioned, "Merlin told me that was the last memory you had.. and I had thought things to be strange after that but I didn't-"

"Calm down Morgana. It will be alright."

"Arthur..." Merlin interjected, "She may have a point."

Arthur frowned towards Merlin, taking the thought into consideration. Merlin cupped an arm over his elbow awkwardly holding his other arm, "What if the incident was in order to get you away? Or even kill you? What if this imposter is dangerous?"

"Then I shall assure him that I am not so easy to kill. I don't intend on going anywhere anytime soon."

It was Merlin's turn to have a sour face, "What about Ealdor?"

"Ealdor?" Morgana repeated, "Is that where you've been living all this time? In Cendrid's kingdom?"

"Yes, but it's not the 'big bad place' you may think it is." he chuckled, seemingly proud of the little place he'd called home, "It was actually a fairly pleasant experience."

Morgana passed him a sideways glance, "You're hilarious."

Merlin frowned at Morgana's words and kept his head a few inches lower. There was nothing wrong with his home, was there? It wasn't a kingdom like Camelot, but it was home. Arthur seemed to notice his distress, "No. I lived good months of my life there."

His response made Merlin feel a little better, but part of him still tingled with unease. What was Arthur going to do once they settled the entire affair? If he was the prince, he would stay in Camelot wouldn't he? A kingdom at your feet is better than living in the dirt of a poor village. Merlin was sure he'd lose him. The realization hit him hard as he raised his head to look between the two. Morgana was a woman like he'd never seen before, rich background and good upbringing and a past with Arthur. Merlin wouldn't abandon his family, and neither should Arthur. It... would be the right choice for Arthur to stay.

So as Morgana and Arthur continued to banter back and forth, the question remained, plagued in Merlin's mind.

What would Arthur choose?


	17. The View

Merlin woke in a strange and foreign room. The smells were strange, the lighting was strange, the feeling of softness against his bed instead of poky hay was strange. Everything about it was uncomfortable and weird to him. He and Arthur weren't in the same room, which was the size of his entire home. He suddenly felt so alone. Merlin forced himself to sit up, draping the covers over his shoulders while trying to enjoy their warmth.

The sun wasn't up yet, but dawn called him from outside the window, offering a new day as dark birds flew gracefully above the courtyard below. The room was too large, and a cold draft swept over his bare feet and chest. Just another morning, but it was strange to wake so in a room so high above the ground. He watched the sun rise with the view barely beyond the kingdom's walls where greenery peeked over the top. A large trail of a neighboring village's chimneys smoke could be seen yonder, and Merlin briefly wondered if he could see his own. He wasn't too surprised when he couldn't.

He missed home.

A rhythmic knocking on the door pulled Merlin out of his thoughts. It was a maid. She smiled politely and entered with a tray of food. It took Merlin a second to actually process the fact that he was being served a meal. He blankly stared at the plate as the girl set it down on the table that sat beside the window. Breads, cheese, milk and a bowl of fruit abundant enough to feed his entire household, including Will. There was so much food, was someone else going to help him eat it?

"Is something wrong with the food?" she asked, "If it isn't satisfactory I can always have the cook prepare something else." She assured, looking a little dejected.

"N-no!" Merlin promised, raising a hand, "I-I've just never had so much food in front of me before..."

She smiled bashfully, "I understand how you feel."

"Will you help me eat some of it?" he questioned, eyes roaming over the feast before returning to hers, "There is too much here for me."

"N-no, I couldn't."

Merlin grinned and held out a chunk of bread that was still steaming when he pulled it apart. "I couldn't possibly eat all of this by myself, and it would be a shame to waste any of this." When she still hesitated, he added, "Truly."

With a shy hint of a smile, she took the bread, and a piece of cheese. Merlin watched with fascination as she bit into it and giggled when he spilled a bit of milk on himself. "It's so rich!" he exclaimed, "Like they sugared and stirred it in the cow's stomach!"

The maid laughed lightly, "I'm glad it's good. Guinevere and I spent the morning creaming it."

"The morning? It's hardly dawn."

She smiled once more, this time a bit more of a forced and polite smile, "We are up early every morning to fulfill our duties."

Merlin shook his head and held out the chalice, "Since you've spent so much time taking care of me, it would be cruel not to have you taste the fruits of your own labor."

The maiden sent him a look of shock for the second time, "I-I suppose."

"Please." he encouraged, nodding his head towards the cup.

When she tasted it, her eyes lit up, "It's good."

"I told you."

* * *

Arthur had a much different awakening. He'd slept like a bear in hibernation, and woke later than Merlin, only to be scared out of his wits by a man standing over the side of his bed. "Good morning." the stranger greeted.

His eyes adjusted slowly to the form before him as he recovered from his drowsiness. "Ahh... Good morning.."

"There is a tray of food for you sir, fresh milk, breads, cheese and fruits..." The man continued to talk, speaking things that were more trivial to Arthur than he would have the heart to tell. He wasn't much older than Merlin, thin and scraggly, with a too-strictly-combed hairstyle. Merlin's hair was never tidy, and his clothes were always a little loose because he was so thin. Thinking of Merlin made his head wander, until the poor, forgotten servant in front of him waved a hand, "S-sir?"

"Oh, sorry. I was... distracted."

"Very well. If that will be all, I have duties to attend to."

"Umm, one moment." Arthur rushed, holding out an arm to stop the man from leaving. "Do you know if the boy in the chamber down the hall is awake yet?"

"Well I should think so sir. It's only three hours to noon, he is currently being led around the castle by a scullery maid."

Arthur frowned, "A scullery maid?"

"Yes sir. Will that be all?" The servant's tone was annoyed as he spoke, and began pulling away to leave.

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

"Where are we going!?" Merlin chuckled, following behind the maid as she led him by the hand up a dreadfully long spiral staircase.

"It's a secret place." she grinned, "You shall see!"

"Are you sure we're supposed to be here?" Merlin questioned, peeking out one of the open windows as they passed it. They'd been climbing for what felt like ages.

"Just a little further..." she pushed.

When the maid finally stopped, Merlin was stunned. The stairs had led to a wooden platform, over which was a window in similar shape to the ones they'd been whizzing past as they climbed, but this one was four, at least three times the size of the others. The window was really more of a whole in the side of the tower, with no glass or scaffold, even bars. The air that rushed through was sweet and intoxicating, floating high above the bustling shared and muddy air of the town below. Best of all was the view. Looking over the city and beyond, much further than he'd seen from his window. The long and twisted fields surrounded by trees and crop fields, scattered villages and a sky as blue as Arthur's-... as blue as Arthur's radiant eyes.

He should have gone to find Arthur a while ago.

"It's a lovely view." Merlin began, planning to tell the girl how he'd enjoyed his morning, but really did need to leave.

"I love it up here." she interrupted, "It feels like all troubles are just too small in comparison. There's no need to worry about anything."

Merlin listened intently, looking out onto the fields once more, noticing how acres of land were no bigger than his fingernail. With a fresh look, he let his eyes close, and inhaled the scent of the insanely fresh air once more. "It would be nice to forget troubles."

"You have troubles too?"

Merlin let out a huffed laugh, "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because... you... you're so..." she was leaning in. Getting closer. Merlin was suddenly stiff, panicking on the inside, but complete frozen on the outside. "You're..."

"Merlin."

Merlin turned. He'd been locked in awkward eye contact with the girl for a few minutes. He hadn't noticed him come up the stairs. He hadn't paid attention to another person's foot steps. Arthur was frowning deeply, a little out of breath from climbing the tower, and targeting an angry stare at the maid. "What are you doing?"


	18. Jealousy is Simply Insecurity

**Lol! That demand for jealous Arthur sure made me giggle. You're all in luck because I've got a huge lady boner for jealous Arthur, so you can always count on it in mah writing. ;) ****I'm sorry my updates have been all over the place this half of the year... it's just been a crappy time in my life and everything out to get me it seems... hope you understand. This isn't a job, just an UBERLY satisfying hobby. :) **

**Anywho~... Without further delay... ON TO THE UPDATE! YAY!**** Remember, reviews are love! -LF**

* * *

The maid held an awkward expression as Arthur's original hard stare suddenly forced it's way into a plastic smile. The kind of smile that didn't reach one's eyes, and really only managed to make them look scary. He kept himself faced toward the maid, and in a much stiffer voice than usual, "I believe that my man servant needs a little help cleaning. Would you mind giving him a hand?"

"Y-Yes." she stuttered, pushing past him and offering Merlin one last apologetic glance before rushing down the stairwell.

Manservant was such a _pompous_ term, and it made Merlin cringe as Arthur said it. Arthur's fake grin melted away in an instant as he turned his head back, "So," he huffed, "That was?"

"A maid." Merlin bit, "She delivered my breakfast this morning and offered to give me a tour of the castle."

"I could have done that." Arthur assured, leaning against the wall of the stairs and simultaneously blocking Merlin's escape, whether or not he meant to.

Merlin shuffled his feet a few times awkwardly, throat a little dry and cheeks a little red with bashfulness, "I... haven't associated you as being very homely with this place quite yet." he confessed, "For some reason it was still in my head that you were as new to this castle as I am."

"This is my home." Arthur returned, frowning lightly, "I think you'll find I'm quite familiar with it."

What he said shouldn't have hurt, but it was the way he said it. Was Merlin the only one that believed _home_ was back in Ealdor? With Hunith chasing Will out of the house as they ate the salted venison Arthur caught. The way the far corner of the kitchen had subconsciously become Arthur's room... Was it only him who associated all those memories with home? Camelot was a foreign deathtrap.

"I-I know." Merlin mumbled his own frown slowly becoming apparent.

Arthur let out a heavy sigh and climbed the last few steps before he was on level plane with Merlin, nearing both him and the window, "Maybe I haven't made my feelings for you as clear as I thought I had..."

Merlin wanted to huff, to pout and be somewhere else. Made his feelings clear? He obviously had. Arthur wanted to stay _here,_ in Camelot! Not in Ealdor, or anywhere else with Mer-

"Do you not know that I love you?"

Merlin stilled. Halted. Froze in place. Love? Love was such an important word, a word that should only ever be used when someone was as serious with their lover. A word Merlin held in regards to the way his mother talked about his father, how the king loved the belated queen, and the fact that Arthur had called him by it... It had thrown Merlin off guard.

They.. they had been talking about two entirely different things hadn't they? A-and... Arthur _loved_ him? "You... love me?"

"Did you honestly not know?" He bit, hurt staining his face.

"I-...I-"

"For Gods sakes..." Arthur groaned, running a hand down his face, "I'd thought it was blatantly obvious." He shook his head and raked his through his blonde hair, face stricken with disbelief, "So then I had no right to interrupt you and that charming maid, did I? My apologies..."

Merlin raised his head suddenly, "Arthur... I meant nothing by that. I swear to you. You caught sight of an awkward situation that seemed far worse than it truly was. There was nothing there save for what your eyes told you there was. I promise you."

"She didn't seem to think so..." he grumbled, getting into Merlin's personal space and letting the left of his head touch with the right of Merlin's in a passionate stance, drawing up his hands to barely touch over the boy's hips. "She seemed all too eager."

"I apologize..." Merlin hesitated, taking in Arthur's invasion of his personal space, "I'll ask for forgiveness again, and a thousand times more if you ask it of me." Merlin assured him, his own fingers finding their place on Arthur's upper arms, pulling him closer.

Arthur huffed out a light laugh and turned his head to star into Merlin's eyes. Their lips connected then, softly at first, but then more urgent; Merlin silently apologizing as Arthur claimed his mouth with everything he had. One of the hands on Merlin's hip snaked up his side, lifting his shit enough to reveal a thin strip of skin. Merlin's nails were slowly starting to grip tighter, more needy, digging into his arm with encouragement and want. Arthur's lips migrated from Merlin's to his jaw, nipping at the underline as Merlin's breathing steadily became heavier.

"Merlin..." Arthur hummed, lazily nuzzling the side of the boy's hair, "You _do_ know of my feelings for you... don't you?"

"Of course I do, and I return them."

"Then..." he trailed off, finding a cozy spot in the crook of Merlin's neck, "Will you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Arthur."

"Tell me you love me?"

"I love you."

Arthur nodded silently, then frowned, "And you mean it?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

His frown lightened, and Arthur let his eyes shut, "Then don't let others lay eyes on you." he muttered, breathing into Merlin's ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and biting gently. "It makes me want to hit something."

Merlin nodded hastily, "I'm sorry."

"Merlin..."

"Yes, Arthur?"

Arthur let out a pleased huff of breath, "Stop apologizing and kiss me." and with one fell swoop their lips were linked once again.


	19. Guinevere

**I'm not going to lie, it absolutely amazes me just how fast people have read and commented on the new updates... It's so flattering. (^_^) I'm so glad this story is so well liked. :) Again, sorry that I'm not as in tune with a regular updating schedule as I'd like to be... I _used_ to have one, but then life got in my face and... yeah... Anyway. You know what life tends to do to people. I say we rebel! ;P Hope you enjoy this update as much as the last.**

**There's a little bit of useful info in the bottom AN, but its not mandatory. Now, I'll stop rambling. On with the show! **

**Reviews are love! Thanks for all your support lovelies. :) -LF**

* * *

"This way..." Arthur grinned, pulling Merlin through a tight, dark corridor by the hand.

Merlin was drawn in on himself, trying to be as small as possible. The hall could barely fit them, and Arthur's torch provided only so much light. A damp smell resonated within the cobblestone walls, and every time they spoke the echo multiplied the volume ten fold. "Arthur..." Merlin groaned, "Where are we going!?"

"Just a little bit further." he replied, "It's a surprise."

"The kind that leaves me stepping on dead rats? Or at least..." Merlin cringed, "dead _after_ I step on them."

"Avoid them then." Arthur smirked, continuing to pull Merlin along despite his protests.

"Where are we going anyway? You still haven't told me a thing."

"There; the end of the tunnel." Arthur exclaimed, refusing to offer Merlin any sort of explanation.

They pushed forward for the final stretch, Arthur nearly getting caught between the thin walls before they finally came out. Arthur extinguished the torch despite Merlin's protests, but the moment the light vanquished, a whole new world came into sight.

It wasn't like the view from the top of the tower, they weren't very high off the ground after all, but the view was twice if not three times as magnificent. It was like a secret garden. The thin walls they'd just emerged from spread across and wide, shielding the garden from the outside world like a cave. A pool, if you may, of bright, fluorescent blues sat in the middle, surrounded by beautiful willow trees overrun with fireflies that clung to the whipping branches. They chirped a beautiful song, singing like a choir or their own orchestra.

Above the pool was a hoard of glow worms, littering the top of the cave like artificial stars, dropping more of the blue substance into the water. The bugs, worms and pool lit up the cave, the ground overgrown with soft grass and wide ranges of beautiful flowers that were homes for more lighted insects. It was truly a beautiful sight.

"Where- Where are we?" Merlin stuttered, lost in everything he was seeing.

Arthur grinned, and tugged him further into the cave, smiling like an idiot the entire time, "This was a place my mother made... I remember it." he began, finally turning to smile under the brilliant blues and greens the environment provided. "It was my favorite place to be as a child."

"It's truly beautiful..." Merlin replied, ducking down by a flower that housed two little glowing bugs. "How did this happen?"

"My mother was a brilliant woman. She created this habitat, and kept it her own secret, known only to myself and my father..." Arthur chuckled at Merlin as a bug flew up to the tip of his nose, Merlin being startled and trying to swat it away, "I suppose you can be added to that list now as well."

"What an honor."

"As it should be." Arthur grinned, ducking down beside Merlin and grabbing up one of his hands, "Like the honor of being yours."

Merlin's mouth dropped open in awe, "That's a bit cheesy don't you think?"

"It's just." Arthur retorted, raising the other hand to Merlin's cheek, and pecking a kiss onto his lips.

Merlin let out a huffed laugh, letting his head droop and lean against Arthur's forehead, "The gift is mine. You are too magnificent for your own good."

"True..."

Arthur feigned hurt when Merlin punched his arm, the two of them playfully pushing at one another, "Clotpole."

"Idiot."

"Maybe, but you love this idiot."

"Also true."

The bugs continued to chirp happily as the two boys tackled each other to the ground, Arthur above Merlin, all the while still laughing with each other. They might have been there for hours, just lounging in the grass and pointing up at the star-like worms that clung to the top of the cave. Did I have to end? Couldn't they just stay like that forever? Merlin tucked himself into Arthur's chest and enjoyed the warmth and comfort of Arthur's arm wrapped around him.

Arthur had removed his jacket to provide them a makeshift blanket, barely covering their torsos even as Merlin curled into Arthur in attempts to be smaller. They laughed and joked a bit more, talked about Arthur's life in the castle, the other pieces of his memories that Arthur had retrieved.. It turned out that he didn't exactly have the entire story written out yet. He didn't know who'd attacked him, why morgana was fine. He didn't know everything yet.

The thought of not understanding everything, and needed to dig into that deep bag of memories made Merlin uneasy. It seemed the more Arthur remembered, the worse situations got really. Merlin cursed himself for having a moment where he secretly wished Arthur might not remember.

Couldn't they just-?

Just exist in this moment of happiness?

Was that too much to ask?

* * *

They left the cave after a while longer, Merlin still grumbling about the rats in the tunnel. They were back in the castle, Arthur showing Merlin around like he'd promised to do in place of the maid from earlier. Merlin still found his cheeks becoming a little warm when he thought about it.

"This of course is the armory. There's actually two separate rooms for weapons and armor, and it's quite-"

"Arthur!" Came a feminine voice, loud and clear.

Both men turned as a woman entered the room, flinging herself at Arthur and letting out exasperatingly joyful sounds, "I knew it!" she exclaimed, "I knew the man trudging around the castle couldn't have been you!"

"W-What?" he muttered, swapping glances from this stranger to Merlin then back again.

"It was so different... That other man.. I knew something was amiss, but you're back, and that's all that matters." She pulled Arthur's face close to hers in a heated kiss, Arthur's eyes going horribly wide.

Merlin filled with jealousy. She was a very beautiful girl, with dark brown curls that hung down her back, and smooth, chocolate colored skin. Merlin's figure was slim, but he had nothing on the curves of her form.

He finally had to pull her off, and keep her at an arms length, "I-I'm sorry miss, but... who are you?"

The girl frowned, and blinked long lashes at him as she looked him up and down, "You don't remember me?" she asked, eyes quite plainly going a little watery, "But.." she coughed, wiped an eye, and held out her hand before bowing her head slightly, "I'm Guinevere." she introduced.

"That's all very well," Arthur began, taking her hand and kissing the knuckles courteously, "But one does not simply kiss a stranger."

She blushed, nodded her head slowly, and mumbled, "Before you.. went missing... we were... we were courting, Arthur."

* * *

**Welp, Gwen showed up. That throw anyone off? Or were you expecting it? I wonder how Arthur is going to take an entire relationship being thrown at his face, and how Merlin's going to work through that as well... yikes. **

**The blue pool- yeah... though it's beautiful, and a real thing, it's also glow worm poop. XD **

**If you would like an actual picture of what this might look like, there is a link to a glow worm picture you can see. It's truly a beautiful site. ****(Without spaces... it's the only way FF will allow links. XD) **

** www . ealuxe . c om ( / ) wp-content / uploads / 2014 / 01 / 216 .jpg **


	20. Not Needed Here

**Well, I'm hesitant lately... and because of this hesitation, this story may have some more delays while I try to sort things out. Someone wanted to translate my story into their language, but wanted to keep all the credit for it. I won't mention any names, but this truly shocked me. **

**I mean, I'm flattered that they liked the story and all, but it was realistic to deny that request right? I don't know... I feel mean about it, but at the same time, it's _my_ story and I feel really unsettled with letting someone else take the credit for it. T-T Help? What are your opinions? **

* * *

"We... we were courting?" Arthur stuttered, staring at the girl absently, "How could I just _forget_ something like that?"

Merlin, who was trying to keep a straight face behind the two, muttered sharp words, "To be fair, you did forget many things."

"Yes, but..."

Merlin's expression went blank as he looked to Arthur, "You're making it out to be more impossible than it really is."

"Merlin, I didn't know."

"I know." he retorted, "but it doesn't matter."

Guinevere looked between the two, confused, "Am.. am I missing something?"

Merlin's lips twitched up into a broken smile suddenly, as if just remembering that the girl was even there, "No, nothing at all miss. I'm sorry to be interrupting your reunion." he started to leave, but managed to speak again before doing so, "I'll be in your chambers when you're done catching up."

There was something so dreadfully wrong about his smile. It was cold and pained, a smile that quite didn't reach his eyes. Arthur felt sick to his stomach as he watched Merlin turn and flee, Guinevere returning her attention to him, almost all too happy to have him to herself. She offered him a blush-ridden smile, "I mean no ill will towards your friend, but I'm glad we are finally alone." she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear shyly, "We have the chance to talk now..."

* * *

Arthur already had someone... he was prince. A handsome, well brought-up, and obviously taken _prince_. He was so unavailable it was heart-breaking. Merlin held himself as his steps down the corridor became quicker and more urgent. He already knew that his chances of staying with Arthur were slim now that they were in Camelot, back in Arthur's home, but his odds were worsening by the minute. Arthur was becoming further out of reach the longer they stayed there.

It was like the world was trying to fight him; Mother nature and her cruel tricks.

He finally reached Arthur's chambers and forced himself inside.

The door slammed shut behind him as he fell onto the bed with a tired demeanor. He nearly suffocated himself in one of the pillows as he held it tightly to his face, screaming into the soft material in attempts to get some sort of stress release. Merlin could feel his heart pounding in his head as his lungs became short of breath and he had to pull away. His eyes became wet and stung at the corners.

Arthur had such a good life in Camelot, and everything was well for him. Once they figured out what was going on with his doppelganger, what was going to hold him back from that life? Merlin knew he would become an obstacle and a burden. It wasn't out of self loathing he thought this, but with the want of Arthur to have the great life he deserved. _It was his destiny._

He let out a shaken sigh as his limbs became weak and his eyes tired. A beautiful girl, who would make a great queen.

You couldn't have_ two_ kings, it was unheard of madness! A king and a queen. It was just how the world worked.

* * *

**Sorry that this is a bit of a shorter chapter than usual. What do you think Merlin will do with this knowledge? **


	21. OH MY GOD

**Well! I'm sorry I didn't realize this until just now, but there was a chapter (21) that I thought I posted ages ago, turns out, fanfiction didn't register it. LOVELY! In my system I clear out a chapter from my documents once it's been uploaded because I can always get it again if I need it,****_ however_**** chapter 21 is now missing... FANTASTIC! **

**If you can't tell, I'm ****_extremely_**** peeved. So, if you were wondering why there were nearly two months worth of a gap in the chapters, THERE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE! I'm so sorry about this, I'll go back and try to re-write it to the best of my ability. ~sigh~ Sorry for the extended wait. On a better note, chapter 22 is nearly finished, so as soon as I can get 21 recovered 22 will be out shortly after. **

**This was not planned and I'm very frustrated over it. I hope you understand... I'll work on eradicating this problem as quickly as I can.**

**Thank you for continuing to support me with reviews and follows, and honestly just for sticking with this train wreck. It's been a trying year and updates aren't coming out as much as I'd hoped. You guys are very patient. Thanks. :)**

**-LF **


	22. Confusion (or) Good Morning

**Well, this chapter is way overdo for you all and I'm sorry FF fluked. Or I did, I'm not really sure which. I know I posted it, but it must not have registered or something. Maybe I forgot to hit a button... Anyway, here it is, and as per usual, I'm sorry for the unnecessary wait. To make up for it, I've decided to make this a rather long update. :) Seeing as the last one was short and there was this stupid issue, I thought it was fair. **

**Special thanks to:**

**BookAddict67**

**Neri Dark**

**silversnakes**

**meep484**

**Luka Knight**

**I'd like to acknowledge how they keep coming back for more and dropping lovely, funny, sometimes even helpful comments. A few of them actually have read more than one of my stories, and that really means a lot to me! Thank you for sticking with me. :)**

* * *

"Listen..." Arthur started, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand while the other stood, held out in front of him to keep some distance, "You seem like a very nice woman, and I apologize that, not all of my memory has returned to me just yet. However, you and I," He gestured between them his his hand, "It just wouldn't work out... I'm just... not the man you're looking for."

She smiled politely and nodded in understanding, "He said you would say that."

Arthur's awkward cringe shifted suddenly into a frown, "He?" Arthur demanded, "He, who?"

* * *

Merlin wasn't ready to be awake just yet. He wanted to stay wrapped up the soft sheets of a royal's bed. He was comfortable and warm. His head lulled to the wide, expecting a body beside him and disappointed to find nothing but an empty bed. Arthur's side of the sheets were still made up and un-slept in. So, Arthur hadn't returned at all last night. Merlin shut his eyes tightly and cuddled into his pillow. He didn't want to think of all the implications that could be made from Arthur not returning, especially after meeting up with a former flame.

Well, a _former_ passion wasn't the way to describe it. Merlin put aside, technically Guinevere and Arthur were still together. He hadn't broken anything off with her, and his disappearance didn't pose as much of an obstacle. You can put a husband a wife in separate buildings, but they are still married. Of course, she and Arthur weren't married, but the principal remained the same. Arthur didn't have his memory when he lived with Merlin in Ealdor. So it wasn't as though he chose Merlin over her. It wasn't even really...

Merlin cringed when he realized there was a wet stripe painted down his neck. Tears were starting to spout, but not out of his will. He rubbed his eyes with frustration and tried not to think about it anymore. There was no use crying over spilled milk. He just needed to take a few deep breaths. Merlin sighed out a heavy huff before letting his eyes open with dullness. He'd woken up, but he was still tired. He didn't want to get up at all.

His fantasies of staying in that bed all day were ripped from his suddenly when a knock on the door reached his ears. He tried to just ignore it and go back to sleep, but the longer he waited, the louder an more urgent the knocks got. "Merlin!" called a demanding voice on the other end, "Open the door Merlin! Breakfast has already been served, eaten, and cleared, you need to wake up."

"I don't want to." Merlin grumbled, rolling over.

The door pushed open despite his protests as Morgana strut with irritation over to the bed, "Wake up Merlin!" She repeated, this time with more urgency as she began pulling the sheets off his body.

Merlin groaned and tried in vain to take back his covers. Morgana dropped them on the floor and out of reach before poking at his shoulders, "Merlin we're going to miss it if you don't get out of bed this instant!"

"Miss what?" Merlin cringed, flipping onto his side so that he could see her.

"The trial, of course!" She replied, pulling on his arm, "Arthur- well, the _other_ Arthur came back last night and was immediately thrown into a cell. There is a trial being held even as we speak and you need to get up!"

"Why did you not _start_ with that?!" he demanded.

Merlin jumped out of the bed quickly and threw a fresh shirt on. He didn't have time to bother with anything else. Morgana was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited by the door, "We're going to miss it entirely."

"Then let's be on our way!" Merlin shouted, slipping past her and rushing into the hallway, Morgana following on his heels, hiking up her dress. They made it to the main hall of courts just too late. The doors were wide open and nobles and court members were filing out in a small flow. There was some buzzing floating around, but Merlin couldn't pick up anything on how it had gone. His eyes wandered over the masses in search of Arthur, and he was discouraged when he didn't find him.

Morgana had disappeared from his side as well, leaving him utterly alone in a crowd of strangers. An hand gripping his arm pulled him out from the sea of people suddenly. He recognized the tan skin as Guinevere brought him to the wall and out of the flow of strangers. "W-where's Arthur?" Merlin stuttered.

"He called for you." She replied, seemingly ignoring his question, "He says that it is a fairly important matter."

"Well, where can I find him?"

She let her grip on his arm finally lax, seeming to relax a little more, "He went to the armory to check-up on the supplies. He's determined to get back into the flow of things around here." a fond smile crossed her lips, "He's a very _driven_ man..."

Merlin tried to hide the jealousy he felt towards her as he simply nodded quietly, pulling from her touch as casually as he could and turning to leave. The room was nearly empty now, and it became easier to find Morgana, who had been stalling by on of the many large pillars in the room that proudly wore Camelot's Pendragon Crest. "Morgana." He called, catching her attention and smiling faintly as a look of relief overtook her face.

"I thought you might have been eaten up by the nobles." she grinned, tapping his hand with hers, "Did you find Arthur?"

"Not exactly..."

* * *

"Well at least you two can talk things out now." Morgana offered, walking step in step with Merlin as they left the courtroom.

"I still cannot believe that I missed that trial..." Merlin grumbled, eyes trained on the floor as they sluggishly headed back down the hall.

Morgana lifted the hem of her dress off the floor as they walked, shrugging, "It was early this morning, did you not hear Arthur leaving?"

Merlin pursed his lips and tried not to sound hurt, "He didn't... sleep in his room last night."

Morgana giggled and nudged his arm, "While I understand the bond you and he have, I'm quite alright without the dirty details of your nights." She teased, smiling over her shoulder at him in a suggestive manner. Her eyes lit up for a moment, "Is that why he's calling you now?" her voice dropped a notch as she raised a (nearly) mocking eyebrow, "To _celebrate _the success of the trial?"

The blush on Merlin's face was prominent even as he tried to hide his embarrassment, "I- that- that wasn't what I meant... He didn't stay in his room _at all_."

Morgana's smile faded in an instant and folded into a look of confusion, "I don't understand?"

Slowing their pace to a full halt, Morgana offered Merlin a look of remorse as he tried to keep face, stumbling on his words, "He... that is... he and Guinevere..."

"Who? Gwen?" she squawked, "What about her?"

"She..." Merlin mumbled, "She and Arthur are..."

Morgana's hand rose suddenly, pressing his mouth shut as she shook her head, "Say no more, I understand, and apologize on his behalf. Men can be such pigs at times... no offence to you, of course."

"None taken." Merlin chuckled, glad to have her hand finally off of his lips. There were a few moments of uncomfortable, awkward silence before Merlin mumbled, "Do I _have_ to meet him this morning?"

Morgana let out a light sigh, "He _did_ request you, Merlin." she let out a huffed laugh, "And it is no longer morning. For a farm boy you certainly are lazy, Merlin." she smiled softly and laced her fingers in his, "Seeing Arthur now should help you feel better."

* * *

Arthur groaned. His head hurt and his limbs were sore. He raised a hand to his forehead and rubbed gently, trying to warn off the offending headache. Blinking slowly awake, Arthur took a look around. He was sitting in straw, surrounded by brick and iron bars. Panic settled in for a moment, was he in a cell?

He jumped up from the floor, reaching through the bars and calling out for whoever would hear, "Guard!" he cried, praying someone would answer him.


	23. Not My Arthur

**Maybe we should all just agree that my updates are coming out slow, and learn to accept it... **

**Yeah, no. Sorry. Life is just all over the place. You'd think summer would provide more free time to get some good writing done, right? Wrong! It's like something kicked into overdrive and just- I'm rambling. Sorry. Bottom line, I'm late. I apologize, but hope you still enjoy the chapter. :) **

**-LF**

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Merlin voiced with monotone as he entered the armory. Arthur was waiting for him by a rack of shining weapons, holding a sword between his palms as he felt the blade, staring at the Camelot insignia engraved into the steel.

"Ah, yes." greeted the familiar voice, all too cheery for Merlin's liking, "Come in."

Why should Arthur have the right to sound so perky while Merlin was feeling so miserable? Maybe he was the only one feeling tied up. The door closed behind him, and Merlin took a few dreaded steps forward into the room, trying to ignore the eerie atmosphere of dead weapons filed on the walls and clumped in buckets and barrels on the ground, the good ones hung on a rack... staring at him.

"Listen... Arthur, about yesterday-"

"There's no need." The prince held up his hand and turned to face Merlin with a stern look, the blade still gripped in his single palm, "I did not summon you here to talk about such things."

_Summoned_? Since when did Arthur _summon_ anyone.

"I requested it only for the sake of telling you that I find it in both our, and the kingdom's best interest, that you _leave_."

Merlin flinched, "L-leave? But- you haven't even told me what happened at the trial-"

"Obviously, the guilty party was imprisoned, and even though I _frankly_ don't find it to be any of your business, he's scheduled for an execution tomorrow."

"None of my business?" Merlin repeated, "I left my home to travel here with you, Arthur."

Arthur had returned his attention to the blade, following it's shine as he turned it in the air, a faint smile on his lips as he gazed at it. Almost lustfully... He wasn't himself at all today. Merlin frowned and tried to figure out what was happening, "Arthur, if this is about how I reacted to Guinevere, I-"

"It has nothing to do with her." He snapped, "It is simply that I believe you should leave."

"Arthur, a-are you alright?" Merlin questioned, taking a cautious step forward, "You're acting strange..."

"I'm acting as I am." he replied with no more emotion than he had used earlier, "You evidently just don't know my true nature."

The boy paused in his tracks, looking over this Arthur with distaste. He didn't look or sound like himself at all, and asking Merlin to leave was something that he never would have done. At least, Merlin didn't think so. Maybe it was just wishful thinking that something here was out of place. It was possible that he was just fishing for an excuse to stay... but if Arthur didn't want him there-

"Well, if you're done staring, I suggest you gather your things."

"But-"

"You know," The sudden change in Arthur's voice and demeanor threw Merlin off. He turned sharply, the sword in his hand gripped tightly, "these blades can be _very_ sharp." he held around the piercing edges of the sword with his palm so tightly Merlin could see the blade cutting into his skin. "For instance," he pulled his hand away, showing off the fresh blood that dripped from the cuts along the edges of his fingers, "It's quite easy to cut oneself."

Merlin stared in horror at Arthur's bleeding palm, a sickly scarlet. This was _not_ his Arthur. The boy's gaze became hard and targeted right into the man's uncaring, and disdainful eyes, "Are you threatening me?"

A faint smile spread over his lips as he wiped the blood onto his tunic, gently placing the sword back into it's stand with a clean hand, "Why, what a ludicrous thing to say." he turned towards the door and strut right past Merlin, never sparing him a glance, but maintaining an abrasive smirk, overflowing with a smug demeanor, "I'll have someone prepare a horse for you."

Merlin stood in the abandoned armory with a blank expression. He didn't trust this one bit. Something was off. So, very off. Morgana joined him a few minutes after Arthur had departed, touching his arm lightly and inquiring about their confrontation. "He asked me to leave." Merlin informed her, still staring blankly at the sword the man had used to cut into his own palm, the image of Arthur's bloody hand fresh in his mind.

"He what?"

"I don't think that was Arthur." Merlin confessed, turning to her with a sudden look of determination.

She blinked once. Then again. Then let out a few huffed chuckles, "You're joking, right?"

Merlin didn't respond right away, but the look of seriousness on his face must have tipped Morgana off. She shook her head wildly and placed her hands over Merlin's arms, "Are you mad? The situation was already _resolved_. If we go to the king now, saying that the phony Arthur is still parading around after the blind faith he put in you both the first time, what do you think he'll say? What do you think he would _do_? Believe you again? Merlin I _know_ my uncle and-"

"You don not have to help me if you're worried about the king." Merlin bit, shrugging out of her hold.

She winced and watched him head for the door before holding up a hand, "Wait..." she mumbled.

Merlin stopped, but did not turn around.

"Are you... certain about this?"

"... The man I fell in love with would never threaten anyone. He wouldn't "summon" someone gleefully." his kuckles tightened at his sides, "I'm going to find out what he did with the real Arthur, and then, my god, I'm going to save that man, let him know what an idiot he is, then tell him that I love him."

Morgana smiled at the awkward boy, "Well if your actions are anything as dramatic as your words, I'd better come along to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Merlin grinned at her. He hadn't known her very long, but it was clear she cared for Arthur, and he respected that. She was kind and courageous. Morgana nodded in his direction, "So, what are we going to do?"

"Follow him."


	24. The Trial

**Oops! When I posted this update I accidently sort of left the AN as my chapter plot summary. SO MUCH APOLOGY! Seriously. I was very embarrassed. I'll update the chapter with this, but for everyone who read prior to this edit, my deepest apologies. Must have been confusing. Well, if you read my Author's Notes. Some people have gotten into habit of just skipping over the bold print. **

**I'm late. I know. I'm sorry. The usual. **

* * *

Arthur shook wildly at the bars of his cell, slamming his fist against them in a final huff when he'd finally tired himself out. This was the second time within a few days span he'd been thrown into a cell without reason. With a grumble, he slunk down to the ground, rubbing his forehead with frustration. His doppelganger had tricked him, and Guinevere too. He'd been innocently conversing with her when the situation had truly taken flight.

She'd smiled politely and nodded in understanding, "He said you would say that."

Arthur's awkward cringe shifted suddenly into a frown, "He?" Arthur demanded, "He who?"

There was a loud _thunk_, and Arthur's vision quickly became dark as he slipped into unconsciousness. It was a while before he finally opened his eyes. It confused him when his open eyes didn't let him see. It was still black. He still couldn't see a thing. It was a while before he started turning his head back and forth, looking for some trace of light as a headache overtook him. A fabric scratched against his nose, then his cheek, until it was clear his head was covered by something.

He could hear voices. Hundreds of them, slowly coming becoming louder as the ringing in his ears faded and his consciousness became strong. His wrists and ankles were bound to what he assumed was a chair, keeping him at bay even as he struggled.

He heard himself speak suddenly. Accept, he hadn't opened his mouth. He couldn't. Something was stifling him, stuffed into his cheeks. The gag tasted horrendous on his tongue and he lived the origin of it's name when he felt some of the cloth brush the back of his throat. He choked a little, and a hush came over the crowd of voices as someone gripped the fabric over his head. He could hear his voice plainly now, the imposter standing right behind him, most likely the one about to pull his blind away. It was alien to hear himself speak without actually moving his mouth.

The sack over his head was suddenly ripped away, pulling out some of his hair with it. He cringed, and then was blinded by the immediate light that filled his eyes, making him squint and shy his face away. The people gathered gasped, and began murmuring amongst themselves again. He wanted to call out for help, but it was just muffled by the gag, coming out in angry grumbles. No one was going to help him here.

Arthur, the _fake_ Arthur, raised a quieting, demanding hand, "This could only be the source of one thing," his voice carried over them all, like a powerful leader. He paused and scanned the room, waiting as the anticipation built, "witchcraft!"

The crowd gasped and yelped or shouted in agreement as the phony Arthur paraded around, shouting fear-inducing nonsense, "He's probably trying to over-throw Camelot!" or "He'll enslave those who have no magic!"

On and on until the entire collection of people were demanding a solution and glaring at Arthur with a fierce look of disgust. They were like an angry mob ready to strike, eating up every line of ridiculousness the imposter fed them. It was like they'd just been waiting for an excuse to skin someone alive.

"As my father believes, all those who practice witchcraft should be executed!"

The cloth in his mouth muffled Arthur's shouts of outrage. Uther was _his_ father. But he can do nothing but gape openly as he's sentenced to an execution by the calls of his very own subjects. His eyes scan the crowd, looking for Merlin. Merlin would know something was wrong. His glances are in vain however, and he can't find the boy anywhere. He hangs his head in defeat, and prays to whoever is listening that he's alright. It must have truly broken Merlin's heart to see Guinevere, if he hadn't even come to the trial. Not that he exactly blamed him.

It knew it hurt to be in his shoes. He'd only seen a scullery made attempt an advance on the boy, and his blood has boiled. Guinevere had announced them as a couple right in front of Merlin. But... he would still have come. Arthur was suddenly overcome with worry for the boy. If this look-alike was parading around pretending to be him, what would stop him from hurting Merlin? Or worse... Arthur cringed when he thought about Merlin... continuing on with this imposter, thinking that he was Arthur. Merlin would be blindly trusting, never realizing it was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

The verdict official, people started to slowly shuffle out, turning their backs to the platform on which he sat. He struggled in his bonds, trying to regain their attention, when a cold, eerie hand gripped his shoulder. He looked up to see his own face, the smirk of the devil plaguing his features. Slowly, the fake raised a finger to his lips, winked and turned away. Arthur was left alone as knights started to drag him out.

Now here he was, draped over the barred-doors of his cell as he watched himself walk casually across the dungeon hall. It was weird to see his own figure talk to him, taunt him. Like a sick out-of-body experience, with no chance of waking up. "You know~" his other spoke, "I rather like being in power."

Arthur scoffed, "Was that not the point of this?"

"Hmm?"

"Taking over my body?" he clarified, lifting his head with a scowl, "For the power?"

With a shrug the man replied, "It's not my main goal, no. Simply a pleasantly received side affect."

Arthur frowned. What other motive was there? If it had been money, any sensible man would have emptied the treasury and been out of there in a matter of hours. Revenge maybe? On who? If it was revenge, surely this man would have done the deed by now. Arthur had been missing for months. Pieces didn't fit.

"Are you trying to figure it out?" he was taunting Arthur, leaning in inches from the bars, just out of reach.

"No need. I imagine you'll tell me anyway."

His copycat smirked, "And why would I do that?"

Arthur cracked his neck, asserting the fact that he was not shaken, "I watched you in the trial. The way you sauntered around, waving your arms. You crave an audience." he looked the doppelganger once over, casting him a dubious look, "You didn't do this just for attention did you?"

Honestly, Arthur had no idea what he was doing. He didn't know the other's intentions, and didn't have much chance of getting himself out of this but his odds increased if he knew the man's motive. Surely he would attempt to keep himself under control, however, emotional warfare was half the battle. The imposter Arthur raised his chin and scoffed, spitting on the ground at Arthur's feet. Hook, line and-

"You think I did this for _attention_?"

Sinker.


	25. The Phony

"_Attention_? Are you so simple minded?"

Arthur scoffed before pushing away from the bars, deciding to take a seat; make himself comfortable. His doppelganger huffed in distaste as he slid down against the wall, and planted himself onto the ground.

Merlin and Morgana had finally talked their way past the guards and were stationed at the top of the stairs, out of sight, peering down at the two Arthurs in their heated discussion. Merlin had found himself trying to mute a chuckle when the Arthur in the cell made a fool of the other with his antics. Of course, the... right? Arthur was supposed to be the one outside the cage. The longer he and Morgana watched, the more sure he became that there had been a mix up. Now he only needed some form of proof.

"If not attention, prey tell?" Arthur smirked, bemused.

The other offered an obscenely polite smile before losing composure and clamping down on the bars of the cell, "You pathetic _brat_. You know nothing." he pulled back with sudden casualty, slicking back his hair and regaining a firmer stance, "I'm here because my father was murdered."

Arthur's eyes downcast, and Merlin, from his hidden position, frowned, puzzled. The second Arthur tried to look calm, "Uther, the infamous _tyrant_ king that he is, has a rather profound hatred for those associated with magic."

If Morgana noticed Merlin squirm, she didn't let on. These topics made him uncomfortable. People with magic never got a fair trial, constantly endangered for just for being alive. They were considered outcasts and vile beings, simply because of their gifts. He watched with a touch more empathy as the man continued, "All my father did was buy a few things from a salesman. He wasn't even aware any of it was magic until after he'd purchased it."

Arthur frowned from his seat, "And?"

"And your father _abused_ his power. He had an innocent man executed for buying a lowly trinket."

It was clear without a doubt now that the Arthur sitting behind bars was not the fake. He tapped Morgana, pulling her attention away from the display below them and gestured towards the exit. It would be better to leave now, with the assurance they had, than to be caught later. Who knew what this disturbed look-alike would do to them if he realized Merlin and Morgana were on to him. Being as quiet as possible, they stood, and with as much patience for quiet they could muster, made a beeline for the exit.

"Pity about your little boy though."

Merlin paused suddenly, touching Morgana's arm.

Arthur flinched, "Excuse me?"

"That dark-haired raven." he continued, "The one with ripe, kissable lips and ears far big for his own good."

Merlin hated himself for feeling the sudden urge to crouch back down to his knees, and peer out towards the cells. They were talking about him. That man, and with such a familiarity, it made Merlin all the more curious. He wanted to see Arthur's reaction. If Merlin had been sensible, he'd have pushed away his insufferable need to know, and ran out of the prison. However, curiosity damned him. He poked his head out again, insistent on hearing the rest.

"Merlin?" Arthur confirmed, voice a little oddly pitched.

The doppelganger smirked, "So you agree in finding him irresistible?"

Merlin watched as Arthur seemed to twitch. Frown becoming apparent, even as he lied through his teeth, "I've never thought of him that way. He's just a boy who offered me shelter whilst I lived in his village. Not very important at all."

The other man seemed to be trying to pick out hints of truth in Arthur's words, but if he didn't believe Arthur and Merlin had something together, he didn't let on. "So, absolutely no interest in the boy?" he interrogated, draping his arms through the bars of Arthur's cage casually.

When Arthur offered no reply, the man smirked, "Well, if that's the case I see no harm in Arthur suddenly _finding_ feelings for the boy." he chuckled mischievously, making Arthur flinch.

He schooled his expression well however, "What would that gain you?"

The look-alike shrugged, "An entertaining way to pass the time, for one." he started to count fingers playfully, "Not including, I'm certain _dear old daddy_ would simply have a heart attack if his only son was bedding a peon. Not only that, but a _male_ peon."

Merlin tightened his knuckles as the conversation continued, trying to ignore Morgana, gently pulling on his arm.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to dominate a boy, in any case." The man inched his face closer to the bars, "Do you think he would be tighter than a woman? Would he _writhe_ beneath me? Under the assumption that I was you?"

Merlin watched with a heavy heart as Arthur remained stone faced.

"I could fuck him in your chambers. We'll embrace in your very own bed, staining the silk with the proof of it." The taunts continued, and Merlin could do nothing but watch as Arthur slowly started to breathe heavily, obviously trying to tame his temper, "I could make him _scream_ your name... Maybe even mine. He'd be so thoroughly fucked, I don't think he'd even care." the man bit his lip, "In fact, maybe I'd _make_ that little peon say _my_ name."

His lewd taunts finally thwarted the prince's composure. Arthur lunged for the man, his arms hitting the bars hard enough to bruise as he tried to reach for his imposter, who had stepped just out of reach. The smirk on the man was brutal, and all telling, "_Well_, I suppose it's just to assume the boy is _not_, in fact, as unimportant as you would have me believe?"

Merlin felt his chest tighten as Arthur struggled to get his hands on this phony prince, fingers just barely scratching over his tunic. Did... did he actually mean enough to Arthur to have him loose his temper like that? Morgana's tugging finally became more than Merlin could ignore. He carefully pulled himself up and backed out with her, careful not to make any sound. They had to get out of there undetected if they were going to have any chance of saving Arthur.

"In all honesty..." The phony continued, "I believed you to be dead. Vanished for some months, but I'm _so_ glad to have you prove me wrong." he smirked, "It'll be much more fun this way."

Arthur snarled, "If your quarrel is with my father there's no need to drag Merlin into it. Or me for that matter. I have never wronged you. I've never even met you."

The other man chuckled, "But don't you see?" he took a step away from the cage, enjoying Arthur's rather defeated face, "Death is too good for that man. I want to _break_ him; to make him realize ultimate loss. I want to watch him _suffer_." he shrugged his shoulders and added with a grin, "_Then_ I'll kill him."

* * *

Merlin and Morgana were pacing in her chambers, desperately trying to formulate a plan. What was there to do? They could break Arthur out, but that would only make him look all the more guilty. They could try and plead with the king, but there was no guarantee that he'd trust, or even value their word. Maybe he would lock them away as well for aiding a fugitive. Uther wasn't exactly a patient man, he was the strike first and ask questions later kind of man. You could barely reason with someone like him. They couldn't rely on _him_ to save Arthur.

While they thought, the imposter's words rang in Merlin's ears. What if he really_ did_ come looking for Merlin? How was he supposed to react to that? Scenarios began parading around in his head; if the man would threaten him, hold him hostage, truly attempt to seduce him in Arthur's chambers. If he refused him, then his knowledge would betray him. He and Morgana would be found out. On the other hand... going along with... something like that... It was too strenuous on his brain. He wouldn't be able to hold his composure if he had to face this devious man's advances. Even knowing it wasn't real. ..._Especially_, knowing it wasn't the real. Those were things you saved for love.

Which was what worried him.

If that man came looking for Merlin, he would have to pretend that he truly did believe him to be Arthur. Which of course, meant pretending to love this stranger. Pretending to want him like he wanted Arthur. It... it was ridiculous. This entire situation was simply ridiculous!

"Merlin?" Morgana repeated a third time, touching his shoulder with concern.

"Hmm?" he hummed in reply, now pulled from his thoughts.

She frowned, "You left your body for a moment there... What are you doing with your head in the clouds?"

"I'm fine." Merlin muttered, "Just thinking."

"About a way to save Arthur?"

"...Y-yes." he lied.

He didn't want Morgana to think any less of him. It might sound selfish to be pitying himself while they were_ supposed_ to be trying to figure out how to save Arthur. That's what he should be concentrating on, but all he could think about was this insistent worry. About trying to not give himself away if he _did_ happen to run into the fake Arthur. His head was complete mush.

Morgana sent him a doubtful glance, but didn't press the matter. She just nodded silently and returned to pacing.

They continued to walk in quiet circles until finally, Morgana clasped her hands together exasperatedly, "I've got it!"

Merlin smiled widely, "Really? Tell me!"

"You must have Arthur's sword yes? Something that can prove he's the genuine prince! It's been missing for months, I assume he had it."

"His sword?" Merlin questioned, "Well.. I suppose he had a sword... but I don't see how that helps us-"

"It's engraved with the royal crest." She interrupted, clamping her hands around his shoulders excitedly, "It was a sword made _specifically_ for Arthur. That man parading around, pretending to be Arthur, told everyone he'd lost it in the woods. So, technically, the sword has been 'missing' from the armory for some time now, by that man's claim. If you were to prove that it wasn't lost, that the _true_ Arthur still had it, maybe there's still a chance."

"But if they believe it's lost-"

"Merlin, that man told everyone it was gone, so if we could provide it, wouldn't that be proof enough? That the real Arthur had it all along?"

Merlin frowned, "I don't know Morgana, it sounds like a long shot."

"Well we have to try _something_! It's better than sitting around, twiddling our thumbs while Arthur awaits his execution!"

"I know how you feel... I don't believe that it's enough to-"

He was interrupted once more by an impeding knock on the door, and an alarmingly familiar voice on the other side, "Merlin?" He heard Arthur's voice call, "Merlin, I know you are in there. I need to speak with you." Merlin held his breath as he turned his gaze to Morgana.

His worries had been just. The man was standing outside, looking for him. They couldn't exactly pretend not to be there forever, he'd eventually come in of his own accord. They would have to open the door. He shook nervously. He would have to pretend with this man... For Arthur's sake in the least. He helplessly looked to Morgana, hoping she could see his face. Help him.

They exchanged glances back and forth for another minute before their intruder continued, knocking again, "I know you're in there, Merlin. I must speak with you."


	26. Not Arthur, Not Arthur, Not Arthur

**Well... I'd like to ask a favor to those who leave comments. If you have constructive criticism, by all means comment away, but if you intend to just leave harsh words, I'd rather you simply clicked off the page. No one is forcing you to read this, but it is my hard work. Having you say something derogatory simply for the sake of saying it seems rather counterproductive. I've removed _a_ comment that was just... rather harsh. **

**As I said, constructive criticism is well appreciated, but just stating that you hate the story isn't exactly helpful to anyone. I just wanted to address this. I wouldn't normally mind that much, but it's begun to take a toll on how often I actually _want_ to work on writing this. This isn't a job, just a hobby. I'd like to keep it a fun hobby. Thanks for listening to me ramble, and thank you to those who have left great encouragement. Those do inspire me. :) Not everyone says bad things, but honestly, if you really hate it you can just stop reading. No big deal.**

**I'm also going to apologize for late updates, life's been on hiatus and honestly, the drive of inspiration to write lately has been a little lacking. I feel kind of storied-out. BUT NEVER FEAR! I _will_ be finishing this story, whether it kills me or not. All the lovely reviews I get really give me a drive to continue, so thank you for that. I honestly don't think I would finish anything without all the amazing love and support. :) **

**Now, we'll get back to the story. xoxo Lovelies! -LF**

* * *

Merlin held his breath as he walked towards the door. He had to keep himself from shaking a little as he opened it. They were greeted by a concerned look plastered over 'Arthur's' face. Merlin did his best to put on a fake smile and pretend to be pleased to see him, "Arthur?" he questioned feigning ignorance, "What are you doing here?"

The stranger wearing Arthur's face sent him a genuine smile, "I'm thankful you haven't left yet."

"I- I was going to... I just wanted to say goodbye to Morgana-"

"Don't." he interrupted, catching Merlin off guard when one of hands caught the boy's, fingers tangling and intertwining with his. It didn't feel right at all. He knew this wasn't Arthur, but when he turned to stare at this imposter, all he saw was Arthur's face. His mind recognized the features instantly, and it sent a bountiful amount of mixed messages to his brain. It was twisted. "Don't leave." he repeated.

"But you said-"

"You were right, I wasn't myself that morning." he continued to try and soothe, interrupting Merlin yet again, "I was just... unsettled about coming back to Camelot after being so far away from my home all that time." he created a pitiful face, squeezing Merlin's hand, "It was a lot to digest."

His acting was impeccable, and Merlin almost fell for it. His body was telling him this was Arthur, to reach forward and hug him, but his mind fought to regain control. He had to somehow play along, without becoming a victim. He knew what this man intended. He'd heard his taunts in the prison.

It just an impossible situation.

Morgana shuffled awkwardly behind them, watching nervously as the exchange continued. The fake Arthur passed his glance between Merlin and Morgana a few times before finally addressing her. "Not to worry, we'll continue our discussion elsewhere."

"Oh it's no trouble!" She immediately chimed in, cautious about letting Merlin leave with him, "Anything you wish to say to him is perfectly fine with me."

Arthur had started to pull on Merlin's hand lightly, taking a step back towards the door, "It's not a problem. I have some private things to discuss with him anyhow."

"No really," she retorted, "_I insist_."

The tugging on his hand became a little more forceful and Merlin grew suddenly frightened. He turned his head towards his friend, trying to get himself out of there before they really alerted this man that something was afoot. They couldn't let him know. He smiled as best he could at her, "It's alright Morgana, we'll be on our way for now, and I will simply talk with you later."

She bit her lip at him. He couldn't be allowed to leave with him, they both knew that. "A-are you certain Merlin?"

"Positive." He replied.

It would be better for them both and for Arthur if he simply let this man take the lead. He watched the corners of his mouth tip up, into a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. It made Merlin's stomach turn. They left the room, a very worried Morgana bumbling with the door behind them.

He didn't feel comfortable with the hand that tugged at his own, leading him down the corridor and into the prince's room. Back into Arthur's room… His eyes drifted to the bed he'd slept in the night before, remembering the silent cries he'd fed to it, wondering if this man would make him speak to the pillows in different tone. He forced himself to remain calm. It was just a bed.

He must have been caught staring at it. "Did you want to rest?" the man asked.

Merlin snapped his attention back to his companion, "Oh, no. I was just thinking…"

"About the bed?"

"N-no…"

A grin fell across the man's face, "About sex?"

His cheeks reddened considerably at that, much to Arthur's amusement. He shook his head and kept his face trained to the ground. There was no way _not_ to think about it now. What if this man tried something on him? Was he supposed to just push him away? He… he wouldn't push Arthur away. His mind muddled with a massive amount of self-conflict. He didn't want to bed this man, but he didn't want to give himself away. How far was he really willing to play along?

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that Merlin missed the few steps being closed between them, and only realized when a hand caressed his cheek. It was too soft. It was too warm. It felt too comfortable. Merlin was afraid that if he looked up he'd give in. He'd see Arthur's eyes staring back at him and simply melt into this stranger's embrace.

Everything about this was wrong.

He couldn't let Arthur die, but he couldn't let himself just nonchalantly be taken by another man. He felt sick. His stomach turned as that soothing voice called to him, uttered his name and started to pull Merlin's face up to his own.

It was all so wrongly right.

He whimpered at himself, but it must have been taken as a sign of encouragement, because before he knew it, Merlin had a pair of lips pressed against his own, moving slowly and far too gently for some stranger to be doing. It felt too much like Arthur. His hands found their way to Arthur's chest, gripping the fabric of his tunic. It was too real. The feeling of another mouth moving against his reminisced the kiss in the cave. It was just like having Arthur in his arms, only...

The kisses were different. _This man_ and _Arthur_ were different. He snapped himself back into resistance when a hand snaked under the back of his shit. Arthur kissed sweetly, with soft touches and cautious movements. This man moved with careless abandon, groping whatever he could reach and trying to incorporate tongue where there shouldn't be any.

"A-Arthur, we should stop." He tried, in the midst of trying to think up an escape route.

He needed to get out of there before his body took him over completely.

"Why?" he was asked, "Do you not want me?"

He didn't. "I-It's not-" he stuttered.

What would he say? How could he worm his way out of this? Was he too far gone already?

"I love you, Merlin."

The words hit him hard. Hard enough to force the air out of his lungs, and for a moment he stopped breathing. He had to remind himself that this wasn't Arthur. These gentle caressed and sugar-coated words were not from the man he loved. This was not Arthur. Breath raced into him once more and he had to shut his eyes, trying not to cry. Words like that should never be said in false context. Never to him.

He _refused_ to pretend that he loved this man. He refused to say it back to anyone other than Arthur. His mind fought him, his body tried to surge forward. Everything was upside down. "Stop it." He muttered.

The lips that had forced him into a kiss now rested against his neck, "Stop it!" he repeated, much louder.

The man pulled back, staring at Merlin now, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" He pushed hard, forcing this imposter back a few steps, "I love _Arthur_! Stop it!_ Don't touch me_!"

He shook violently, cradling himself and trying to calm down, when the realization of his words struck him.

Oh.

He said it.

He'd practically signed Arthur's death warrant, Morgana's as well. He watched cautiously as the man in front of him stood with a contemplative look on his face. Merlin held onto every prayer, dangling on the thread of hope that he hadn't been found out, until his look of contemplation morphed into a sickly grin. "So, you know..." the man scoffed, starting to inch closer.

"Well doesn't that just take away all the _fun_?"


	27. Running

**Well, this chapter is a little more... suspenseful and maybe more frightening than the rest has been... but this (fake Arthur) really is a horrible man. Let me know what surprised you, what you hated, the like. It will help with both my writing and the story itself. Believe it or not, your reviews have the power to help direct the story. ;) However, Guinever just made some wrong life choices.**

**Also, it's midnight, I wrote it, but was too dang tired to do the editing work. Leave a review if you catch a mistake? I would appreciate it so much! I wanted to get this out tonight because the next few days will be a bit busy for me, and I don't know when I could edit. So yes, if you catch a mistake, _please_ let me know, and I'll rectify it! :)**

**-LF**

* * *

Running. Throughout all of this natural life, running was something Merlin had _always_ been good at. Running fast, dodging whatever got in your way, just _escaping_. When he'd been discovered, his faux pas giving up any chance he had at feigning ignorance, the two of them had stared at one another.

Like a hunter waiting to pounce on his prey, the man held eye contact. He was the lion, Merlin the gazelle. So silently, they stood, for seconds, possibly minutes.

Then Merlin bolted.

Out of the room, out of reach, darting through whatever corridor he could if only to get away, simply_ running_. Of course, he wasn't alone.

Right behind him was the fake -the phony Arthur- giddily perusing him down the hallway like he was taking part in a game of tag. It was horrifying to turn back, hesitate slightly, and watch his hunter gain a few steps, a preditorial grin smothering any hint of an expression that could belong to the real Arthur. This was a feral beast chasing him down, shouting perverse slurs through the empty corridor.

Merlin was at a disadvantage. He'd only _seen_ the castle, not all of it even, and had essentially no idea where he was going. His only real order of direction was _away_. Get away quickly, as fast as you can. He locked his hand around a pillar, using it as an anchor to turn himself down another hallway, propelling around the corner. He felt like he was stuck in a maze.

Surely someone would intervene if they were close by, wouldn't they? They seemed all alone, just Merlin, racing through the halls and tripping over things as he kept just a few steps in front of the man that was most certainly _not_ Arthur. Running for his life from a man who was smiling like it was a game.

"You can't hide from me, Merlin." the voice echoed behind him, muddled together with their thudding, urgent footsteps.

He was a mess, panting, hurdling over things in the hall, trying to make sharp turns in the hopes of losing the man. Cat calls, a threat, a slur, disgusting and greasy words that spewed out at Merlin and smacked him in the back of the head.

Another left turn, making that his third. If he wasn't careful he'd be going in circles. "When I catch you, I'm going to finish what I started." he sang, adding a putrid slurping sound at the end, and nearly skipping along behind him. "I'll drag you down to Arthur's cell, and make him watch every moment of it!"

Merlin winced, hitting his ankle hard against a small table that had been poorly placed around a corner. It was his fourth left. He was most _definitely_ going in circles now. Losing breath, practically gasping for it, Merlin urgently pressured himself to keep on -to sprint like his life depended on it- because most likely, it very well did. There was no telling what would be done to him... apart from the lewd sentences his pursuer was shouting. They were enough to make him move just a _little_ faster.

He refused to be caught. He refused to be hunted down like a rabbit to a fox. He turned another left, knowing where he was headed, and immediately ducked into an archway, pressing flat against the corner of it and stilling his breath. It would only take a moment before the man rounded after him, and then he would immediately head in the opposite direction. Merlin was limited to a very few great skills, but running was definitely one of them.

The second, and possibly only other skill he reigned, being one he couldn't afford to use.

He wouldn't even think of it in Camelot's castle.

The imposter did in fact, turn the corner, and continue darting down the hall, singing his name idly. Merlin turned 'bout the moment he could, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment in frustration when he realized his pursuer had caught on faster than he'd hoped. He kept away from the right turns now, knowing where they would lead. He needed to progress. He needed to get away. He needed to get Arthur out of this godforsaken place and return home, where everything was peachy and serene, where there was no harmful magic afoot and no sinister plot out to bring them down. He needed to be _home _and far away from_ here_.

He made his next turn and crashed hard into another solid body and squealed, tumbling to the ground and thrashing in vein attempt to regain his balance.

All too late.

He was apprehended moments afterword, Arthur's double putting on a pleasantly charming façade to fool whatever poor passerby had interrupted their game of cat and mouse. He extended friendly hands to them both, and Merlin certainly did not want to take it. He only bothered to observe the new body when she spoke in a quite too familiar voice, "Arthur? What's happening?"

It was Guinevere, the lady that had whisked Arthur away the night they had switched places. "Y-You..." Merlin muttered, more disgust in his voice than he'd really intended.

She was pulled up by the blonde and turned to look down on him where he lay, refusing to accept the man's hand. "Oh, you're the boy that was speaking with..." she hesitated, turning her attention back towards the faux Arthur, "Arthur... what's going on? I thought..."

"It's nothing at all. Just a little chat between men."

She frowned, obviously growing suspicious, "You're out of breath, and he barreled right into me..." she gave Merlin another glance, "Were you chasing him?"

"Guinevere, my dear, I'm so terribly sorry..." He held a polite and charismatic smile even as he brought a small dagger out from his waist, and without remorse, held her by the back, and plunged it into her stomach, "but you seem to have out-lived your usefulness to me."

The girl let out a pained screech of surprise and Merlin covered his mouth, scooting back along the floor, horrified. He was going to be sick. He was going to faint. As the pastel colors of her gown slowly ran red with dye, the man removed his dagger from her, letting her sink down to the floor with a soft squeak. She clenched at her bodice, staring, wide eyed, back at him. Even as he began to ignore her presence, stomping over to Merlin and forcing him up and off the floor, kicking and screaming, she watched him. "A-Ar..." she tried, practically gasping. "Y-yu..."

"She's dying!" Merlin shrieked, voice growing hoarse and fragmented as Arthur began lifting him up by his waist, and dragging him away from her, "She's _dying_!"

"Yes, I'm well aware thank you." the man sneered, practically having to carry the boy along with him, "If you hadn't been running, this never would have happened. Now stop struggling and be quiet."

"She's dying!" he repeated, the end of his word trailing off as his pitch cracked, "P-please! You have to let me help her!"

Merlin protested with all his might, pushing and fighting, about to resort to biting as his kicks became more furious. He had seen death before. People in the village died of old age or wasted away, but those things were gradual. Never before had Merlin watched someone be murdered. He let out a small cry and struggled harder, "Just let me help her!"

"There's nothing you can do now." He growled, rearranging him a little so that he could now lift the boy from a different angle, "Hold your tongue and silence your voice, lest I am forced to render you unconscious."

It was his fault. He'd run into her. If he hadn't run away, then maybe-

Merlin did the unthinkable then.

Instinct took over his muscles, and his body reacted on its own. He howled, loud and sorrowful, his fists clenching at his side as he gave a final, two legged kick, knocking the man off balance. He was loose, and darted forward for the girl, the fake just barely snagging at his tunic before he slipped away. Of course he was pursued, but he managed to slide on his knees to her side, grabbing Guinevere's hand as her body finally went limp. He mumbled to himself, rocking back and forth and starting to scream the chant when his captor finally got his hands on him.

The man had recognized it, laughing heartily before slamming a hand over Merlin's mouth, "That's enough of that." he ordered, dragging the boy away, "It would really be a hindrance if you saved her now, after I've already gone through the trouble of killing her." he snickered and pulled Merlin to his feet.

Merlin scrunched up his face when he was gripped by the shoulders, and forcibly spun around so that he was forced to face the man. He couldn't help himself, he sniffled, so utterly frightened, it seemed almost impossible to keep face. A soft shushing came from the man as he ran a hand over Merlin's cheek, pushing away some of his hair and roaming over him with a calculating gaze, "Shhh, shh, love. Stop crying. It's only a maid." Merlin's breath was off center, even as he tried to keep himself quiet. A ruble of low, uncharacteristic and tolerant fondness came from his captor, "Now. How about you and I have a little chat before we go see our beloved prince?" he smiled, "I'm very interested to hear about your magic, _Merlin_."


	28. The Offer

**Thank you for all the response I got from the last chapter! :) It really makes me smile to see all those lovely reviews. Please review. Especially if you're every confused, it lets me know I need to clear things up. I got a couple good reviews like that in the last chapter, and it really helped me out. You guys are awesome. Thanks for all the support. This hobby would not really be a thing unless I had people supporting me, so thanks again. **

**Still no beta, my normal one is out of commission for quite a while, returning from getting married and moving in and etc. My other is just... missing? Anyway, no beta, so if you catch a mistake, please don't hesitate to let me know. I'm beta-less atm. **

**I did however, go back and fix MANY mistakes in the previous chapters and spiced up some of the old kind of speaking for it. It's just better. I guess? I'll probably do more of that when I can spare the time. My goal is to edit the whole thing, but for now I'm gonna give you an update instead.**

**-LF**

* * *

His secret, so well kept, was now gone. Magic within the realms of Camelot was illegal, and punishable by death. Even people _associated_ with it were executed, you could catch the eye of a wandering wizard and be killed simply to set an example. Curse the king and his grudge against magic. Because of him, the land was safe for no one. So Merlin had kept his magic a secret. He'd been born with it, and the only people who were aware he had it were his mother, Hunith, and his friend, Will. He'd meant to tell Arthur, really, he had, but then he'd discovered Arthur was the prince, son of the tyrant king, and suddenly he was wary.

Now it didn't matter. This imposter knew. His biggest secret, in the palms of a liar, a murder. His precious magic, now nothing but the roughest form of blackmail. He was holding his breath, trying not to get emotional. He should never have tried to save the girl.

"Well, Merlin." The horrifyingly familiar voice cooed, "I think it's time we had a little chat."

Merlin was bound, wrist to wrist around the foot bedpost of Arthur's bed, practically hugging it. He scowled at himself, wondering how the real Arthur would have handled himself in a situation like this. Arthur would probably be able to free himself with some handy trick in a matter of seconds. He was impressive that way. Then what? He struggled, pulling at his restraints, only to earn himself an amused smirk from his captor. "You'll only hurt yourself struggling. And honestly, I'd rather you remained uninjured. For now at least."

"What is it you want from me?" Merlin grumbled, growing tired of the man's verbal games.

With a small chuckle, he stepped closer, touching supple fingers to the bedpost as Merlin flinched away, "I'd like to offer you a job."

"A job? Are you insane? What would ever possess me to help you?"

Another tut of laughter blew right into his ear, as the man leaned a few inches closer, "The thing is, _Merlin_, you don't exactly have much of a choice." He danced his fingers down the post and over one of Merlin's hands, smirking, "Because if you don't do as I say, I'll murder the prince."

"You can't-"

"The king's ward too."

Merlin scowled, attempting to wrench his arm out of reach, "Why?"

He pulled back with an amused scoff, "Because I can." he crouched down to eye level in front of the boy, cupping a hand over his cheek, despite Merlin's attempts to jerk away, "Your magic is lovely, Merlin. I feel it such a wonderful way to take down than tyrant of a king. Destroy ugliness with beauty, in a sense."

"You..." Merlin muttered, "You want me to kill the king?"

"I want you to execute a murderer."

"You're mad."

The fake Arthur merely simpered sweetly at him, removing his palm form Merlin's cheek, "Perhaps. However, I think you'll find that you still have no decision on the matter. You'll help me, or your friends will die." he pushed himself up again, staring down at Merlin with a look of excitement, "Just imagine it Merlin! _Freedom_. Blissfully sweet innocence. Once Uther is dead, Camelot will have a new, more_ just_, king ruling it. This ridiculous 'war' against magic will be over, and I'll make sure magic is permitted in Camelot, then people like you and I can be free to live our lives however we please."

"Martyrs, like their hunters, can never be innocent through death. Killing could, and may only ever be justified in self defense-"

"This_ is_ self defense."

"It's murder!"

The man sent him a sickeningly sweet titter, "Don't be naïve, Merlin." he scolded, "It doesn't suit you."

Merlin would deny ever pausing to think about it. This man was awful, and not to be trusted, even if the thought was tempting. Magic no longer considered a crime... so many innocent lives spared... but that would still require an assassination on his part, and Merlin was not that kind of man. He wouldn't destroy anyone's happiness, even for the sake of his own. He wouldn't kill another man for his own gain.

"You would kill Arthur and Morgana anyway." he huffed, fishing for alternatives.

"I could give you my word."

"You're a liar and a _murderer._" Merlin scoffed, "A murderer hiding behind another man's face. Why is your word worth the dust under our feet?"

Smiling, the man reached behind his neck, unclasping something before pulling away a string Merlin hadn't noticed around his neck earlier. All at once his features changed, no longer Arthur's soft, stormy eyes, but hard, piercing green ones. Gone was the golden gleam to his hair, replaced with a sharp brunette cut. Not to say that he was ugly, in fact, Merlin found himself looking rather closer than he should have. His features were lovely, but his soul was uglier than a hag.

"Do you like it?"

"Another façade?" Merlin questioned.

He smirked, "No, this is me. I've shared my face with you in good faith, and a firm belief in what we have to do."

"In good faith, you say." Merlin snapped, jiggling his wrists as if to pronounce that he was tied to the bed.

"I said I have faith in you, I don't _trust_ you. That would be ignorant of me."

He sat silently for a moment, refusing to meet eyes with his captor as he weighed his options. When he finally did speak though, he made sure to keep steady eye contact, and enunciate his words with a sharp glare, "And if I refuse to help you?"

The man shrugged, "Then I'll kill you, and do the job myself. Either way, Uther Pendragon dies. I would simply be more convenient to have you do it rather than I." He pushed away from Arthur's desk then, and knelt to a crouch, staring up at Merlin with a hopeful expression, "It will happen Merlin, but don't you think it would be better if you lived to reap the rewards?"

"I couldn't live in a world where I had killed anyone."

The man smiled, resting a hand over Merlin's knee, "You know, I spoke of your composition earlier in taunt, but truly, Merlin..." he purred, "truly you are beautiful. Inside and out, such a sweet soul. Lovelier still than the princes and princesses in any court."

Merlin scoffed, debating jerking away just to prove a point, "Your flattery does nothing to deter my answer."

Another sparkling shine fell over his face, staring up at Merlin in fondness as the hand over his knee gently slid down his leg, now caressing over an ankle, "Yes, truly something mystical, Merlin. I believe you could ask near anything of me, and I would feel inclined to give it to you."

"Then I ask you to untie me."

"Ah, and yet that is one request I cannot grant." He stood then, fishing the necklace from out of his pocket and stringing it around his neck once more, forcing Merlin to watch him turn back into Arthur, "Not yet, in the least."

"And to earn that merit?"

"Do what I ask of you."

He shook his head, "I won't kill anyone. I couldn't, even if I wanted to."

A sigh fell from the man's lips, "Please don't force my hand, Merlin. I should very much hate to kill a fellow magician."

"Were not fellows."

The listless adoration fading from his face, the man gave Merlin a curt nod, "Perhaps not. Will you at least pause before you make your choice?" he knelt once more, in Arthur's form, "I would implore you think carefully on it, Merlin. Maybe not fellows, but we could be other things. Kings," even more quickly, "lovers, if you so wished. Warriors against tyrants and false prophets, bringing safety to those with magic. All you have to do is rid the kingdom of it's unjust king."

He waited patiently for Merlin's reaction, keeping eye contact, a soft expression over Arthur's features, "Don't you want peace for us, Merlin? For the world to be safe for people like you and me?"

"I want that with every ounce of my being." Merlin replied.

"Then you'll join me?"

Merlin let his head fall, "My resolve remains the same. I will not kill another human being for the sake of my own wants."

"Would you do it to protect your prince?"

He lifted his gaze, schooling his features, "You tell me you trust me, and show that with a face, but bear no real name. You ask me to trust you, and then you threaten the things that I love." he scoffed, well assured now. He could never be like this man, "How would you ever expect me to believe in a man who murders innocent women, who seduces with another man's face, who ties you up before offering redemption. I trust you as far as I could throw you."

A heavy scowl set over the man's face as he lifted himself, disappointedly glancing down at the boy, "Then you've decided."

"I have."

"I see." he closed his eyes softly, "Then believe me when I say that I am truly sorry it's come to this, Merlin."

"It wouldn't have to if you simply looked for another way..."

He scoffed, "You know there is no other solution. Uther must fall. One must break eggs to make an omelet."

"Then eat a salad instead."

The man smirked, "You amuse me." he sighed once again, "But I'm afraid our time is to be shorter than I had hoped. I must go, and I cannot leave you here unattended. You understand, surely."

"You would have me dead upon this very bed."

"I would have you stripped naked upon the bed," he retorted, "but you've instead chosen to sleep on the stoned floor. This is by your choice, and the time for our flirtations have ceased, much to my disappointment." he kept his eyes trained on Merlin, pulling the dagger from his belt, the same that had gutted Guinevere. "I truly do regret your decision Merlin."

A rogue voice broke the tension, "I don't."

The man whipped around so quickly that Merlin thought he might break his neck. Morgana batted him with the candlestick, watching him spin to the floor with an "oof". She blew a strand of hair out from her wide, alert eyes, the candlestick still raised above her head. "Thank the lucky stars..." Merlin muttered, resting his head against the bedpost.

Morgana dropped the stick then, rushing to Merlin and hurriedly untying his wrists. "You fool." she scolded, "You shouldn't have left with him."

"I was protecting you and Arthur."

She huffed, with proud disdain, "We don't need protecting."

"I can see that now." He stood, rubbing over his wrists as they stepped over the man's unconscious body. "The necklace." Merlin grunted, "Take it and he won't look like Arthur anymore."

Morgana ripped it from his neck, snapping the string and taking a step back when he began to change. "And now?"

"We find the king, give him the necklace, and get Arthur out of that damned prison cell."


	29. APOLOGIES ALL

**We regret to inform you that this user is closing her account. All stories previously incomplete will be posted as finished. Yes, it's upsetting. Should anyone wish to continue a story themselves, permission to do so is given. So long as the writer credits LovelyFangirls as the original writer, anyone can finish one of the incomplete stories. **

**Sorry all, just a lot of life all at once. Too much to really deal with, and it isn't fair to leave everybody hanging for updates that won't be coming. ****Thank you all for understanding, keep on reading! :) **

**-LF**


End file.
